Silver Fenix
by VittoriaD'Lenfent
Summary: El Fürer ha designado un grupo especial para investigar una banda que se dedica a robar información confidencial del Ejército. Edward Elric está al mando de este grupo, pero descubrirá que las cosas son más turbulentas de lo que aparentan. AU, YAOI, etc.
1. El Perro de los Militares

**Resumen: **Corren tiempos difíciles en Amestris, por lo que el Fürer ha decidido designar un grupo especial encargado de detener a la banda organizada de peligrosos delincuentes que se dedican a robar información confidencial del Ejército. Edward Elric se encuentra al mando de este grupo, pero a medida que avance en el caso descubrirá que las cosas son más turbulentas de lo que aparentan.

**Nota Importante:** ¿Les gustan los AU¿Les gustan las aventuras, la acción, el drama, violencia, shounen ai, yaoi, lemon, perversiones y demás cosillas¿Ver sufrir a los personajes hasta el cansancio? Entonces probablemente les guste esto.

**Advertencias:** Supongo que ya las nombré todas en la "nota importante". Se las repito, por si acaso: GRAN AU, violencia, yaoi, lemon... ¡para todos los gustos! Prometo intentar consentir a todos.

Y bien... ¡aquí vamos!

(reviews... cofcofejemdjskdj)

* * *

**SILVER FENIX**

**Capítulo 1: El Perro de los Militares**

—Entonces, es aquí—comentó el joven alquimista, apoyando ambas manos en sus caderas.

Un sucucho al final de la Calle 4 de muros despintados, grandes ventanales tapiados, aspecto de abandono total y proximidad de derrumbe. En realidad, una pequeña casa que podría haber sido habitada demasiados años atrás por una familia humilde no muy numerosa, aunque a esa altura ningún tipo de refacción podría llegar a volverla mínimamente apta.

El sonido de diminutas piedras desprendiéndose de las paredes se dejó oír cuando llamaron a la puerta de madera podrida, acompañado por un eco que puso en evidencia su desolado interior. El panorama se ajustaba perfectamente a la descripción informada.

—¡Abran la puerta¡Tenemos una orden de allanamiento!

Silencio absoluto.

Nadie atendió a pesar de los numerosos llamados, así que el grupo de militares hizo uso de su otorgada autoridad y echó el portón abajo sin demasiados problemas.

Oscuro y maloliente, el interior era aún peor que la fachada. No había un solo mueble en ninguna de las cuatro habitaciones que formaban parte de la construcción, y exceptuando al grupo de gatos que amontonados en uno de los cuartos maullaron molestos frente a las indeseables visitas, no hallaron una sola alma.

—La información era falsa, al parecer.

—Ahh… estúpidos informes—se quejó uno de ellos, desperezándose. Estaba bastante acostumbrado a los horarios de la milicia, pero su superior había sido claro cuando le ordenó llevar a cabo la operación a esas horas de la madrugada.

Desanimados, decidieron que lo mejor sería salir cuanto antes de aquel desagradable lugar, pero la Teniente Hawkeye los detuvo, declarando que había hecho un hallazgo sumamente sospechoso. En el suelo de madera de una de las habitaciones, habían pasado por alto una puerta bien disimulada que parecía llevar al sótano. Utilizando una barra de metal que encontraron arrimada contra la pared, hicieron palanca y lograron abrirse paso a la escalera que los llevaría bajo tierra.

De no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos, les habría sido difícil creer que debajo de tan maltrecha construcción existiera habitación en tan buen estado y con tantos signos de vida. Las paredes estaban poco y nada despintadas, el olor a humedad oculto por el de cigarrillo, los papeles bien ordenados en los escritorios y cajoneras. Un enorme sello de "CONFIDENCIAL" revelaba el origen de dichos documentos.

—Bingo...

Se sonrieron mutuamente con aire satisfactorio y tomaron algunos de los documentos para llevar como evidencia. Esperar a que los delincuentes regresaran y arrestarlos era tarea de otros.

—Supongo que con esto será suficiente. Mejor será darnos prisa y avisar a…—pero la voz de la Teniente fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose sobre sus cabezas.

Callaron durante unos instantes, desconcertados ante el extraño suceso.

—Havoc, se supone que vigilarías la entrada, lo cual no creo que incluyera bromas pesadas-le gritó a su compañero desde abajo.

El silencio fue su única respuesta, y luego de esperar en vano escuchar la voz de Havoc, su semblante molesto cambió a uno de preocupación.

—Esto no me gusta nada…—refunfuñó el alquimista que se hallaba a su lado, poniéndose en guardia luego de que los tres oficiales que lo acompañaban desenfundaran sus armas.

Lo que ocurrió luego fue demasiado confuso. Se oyó el sonido de algo impactando contra el suelo, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, todo a su alrededor estuvo cubierto en llamas.

—¡Los documentos!

—¡Al diablo con los documentos! Es demasiado tarde para salvarlos, y también lo será para nosotros si no nos damos prisa.

Dicho esto, el alquimista los instó para que lo siguieran escaleras arriba, chocó las palmas de sus manos, y las apoyó sobre la puerta para abrirse paso y escapar del fuego que ya les pisaba los talones.

Se sintió aliviado al respirar el aire hediondo pero libre de humo que lo aguardaba en la superficie, pero la paz le duró tan solo unos segundos. Delante suyo, el Teniente Segundo Jean Havoc se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo.

—Se terminó el jueguito de detectives, Edward Elric.

No supo identificar de dónde provenía la voz femenina y ronca que sonaba más bien burlona, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, recibió un disparo en su brazo izquierdo, lo cual lo dejó casi inmovilizado para la alquimia. La sangre no tardó en manchar la chaqueta azul de su uniforme, y el dolor lacerante lo mareó a tal punto que le fue dificultoso mantenerse consciente.

Oyó pasos resonando a sus espaldas, y al darse vuelta comprobó con horror que todos sus compañeros habían sido reducidos.

Luchando contra la idea de que ya todo estaba perdido y que ésta sería su primer y última misión, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mover su brazo y así hacer un último intento desesperado.

°°¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤°°

—Entonces… supongo que tengo que felicitarte por tu desempeño, Acero.

El hombre que no llegaba a los treinta años agitó el vaso de whisky que tenía en su mano, mientras que el joven sentado frente a él lo miraba indistintamente.

—Aunque debo admitir que tirar abajo la casa que contenía tan valiosa información no fue una de tus más brillantes ideas, no sé si me explico.

—Perfectamente—rió el otro con sorna.—Ya me extrañaba que te hubieses tardado tanto en criticarme. De todas formas, los documentos estaban perdidos. Supongo que Hawkeye te lo habrá explicado.

—Lo sé. Afortunadamente nadie salió herido de gravedad, lo cual resulta raro para la emboscada que les tendieron. A propósito¿Cómo está tu brazo?

—Mejor, gracias.

Ambos bajaron la vista y se concentraron en sus respectivas bebidas, sumiéndose en un silencio incómodo que era usual entre ellos.

—Imagino que no me invitaste aquí sólo para felicitarme y preguntarme por mi brazo¿verdad?

—Imaginas bien. ¿Recuerdas el grupo especial de investigación del que te hablé?—asintió con la cabeza.—Bueno, esta operación fue para ver si eras capaz de estar al mando.

Edward quedó perplejo ante la declaración del hombre, aunque enseguida recuperó su compostura.

—¿Y por qué yo, habiendo tantos alquimistas experimentados y talentosos?

—Te gusta hacerte el humilde cuando te conviene¿eh?. No voy a responderte algo que ya sabes, así que… ¿qué dices?

—Ya soy oficialmente un perro de ustedes, así que qué importa lo que yo diga.

Su rostro adoptó una expresión mitad de burla, mitad de desprecio, al tiempo que bebía todo el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago.

—Contrólate¿quieres?. No tengo ganas de llevarte arrastrando por las calles ni mucho menos soportar tu resaca mañana en el Cuartel.

—No piensas pedirme disculpas¿verdad, Mustang?—inquirió el joven ignorando de momento su reclamo.—Además, ya soy mayor de edad, no puedes decirme nada. Sin contar que fue tuya la idea poco profesional de venir aquí a beber.

—La idea era conversar y beber algo de paso, no que tú te embriagaras. Y en cuanto a tu impertinente pregunta, no había forma de imaginar que una operación de investigación terminara en una emboscada. Pero esas cosas suceden seguido en nuestro oficio, tendrás que ir acostumbrándote si es que pretendes formar parte del ejército.

—¡Ja! Esperaba una respuesta por el estilo… La verdad ya ni sé qué es lo que pretendo.

Se acomodó torpemente un mechón de pelo que le incomodaba la vista, y con su brazo mecánico le hizo una seña al mesero para que le trajera otro whisky con hielo, ante la mirada de desapruebo del Coronel.

—Dime la verdad, Acero…—comenzó éste en tono serio.—¿No haces todo esto sólo por tu padre, verdad?

—¿Y desde cuándo eres tan entrometido?—se quejó el otro penetrándolo con la mirada.—Ya lo sé… desde siempre.

—No es que sea entrometido, pero de verdad me molesta que mis subordinados me escondan sus planes, especialmente tratándose de ti. ¿No pensarás intentarlo de nuevo, verdad?

Recibió un gruñido como respuesta mientras Edward bebía con rapidez asombrosa el whisky que acababan de traerle a la mesa.

A pesar de haberle advertido desde un principio que no lo haría, en el fondo sabía que terminaría arrastrando al joven ebrio y casi inconsciente ante la mirada curiosa de los pocos que transitaban las calles a esa hora.

El lugar en donde Edward se alojaba era un departamento poco espacioso cercano al Cuartel General que consistía de un comedor que hacía a la vez de dormitorio, un baño y una cocina pequeños. Le habían ofrecido mudarse junto con otros militares que tenían su hogar lejos de Ciudad Central, pero en vez de ello, él prefirió la soledad.

—Bien… Ya llegamos. Despierta y saca tus llaves. Acero… ¿Acero? Oh, diablos.

Sin hallar forma de despertarlo, Roy comprendió que la única manera de entrar sería buscando él mismo las llaves, así que con fastidio sentó al joven en la escalinata de cemento y comenzó a hurgar en sus bolsillos.

—Menos mal…—se alivió al sentir el frío metálico de las llaves entre sus dedos.

Iba a sacarlas del bolsillo, cuando la mano de Edward lo detuvo. Éste estaba aún inconsciente, pero eso no impedía que lo sujetara con fuerza.

—Al…—profirió el desfallecido en un gemido casi inaudible.

—Edward… maldición¡despierta!—susurró el otro de la forma más sutil que pudo mientras intentaba zafarse.

Inesperadamente, abrió los ojos de golpe y, haciendo a Roy a un lado de un empujón, comenzó a vomitar a causa de la gran cantidad de alcohol ingerida.

—Te lo dije…—sentenció el mayor, acariciándole suavemente la nuca para que se sintiera mejor.

Pero a pesar de su enojo, no pudo evitar sentir lástima. Lamentablemente, comprendía más de lo que quisiera lo que significaba perderlo todo.

**Continuará...**


	2. Fénix de Plata

**Capítulo 2: Fénix de Plata**

Eran tiempos difíciles.

Ningún habitante de Amestris bien informado podría negar con seguridad que el aire del país se encontraba enrarecido, y que cosas extrañas y misteriosas sucedían a diario frente a sus narices.

La vigilancia callejera había aumentado considerablemente en los últimos meses, y aunque los más ingenuos se sentían de esa forma tranquilos y protegidos, los pensantes se inquietaban ante el continuo revoloteo de las fuerzas armadas.

Y como hasta los militares no implicados sentían curiosidad por estos sucesos, el rumor de un grupo especial designado por el mismísimo Fürer corrió como el viento. Ya no era ninguna novedad para ellos la teoría de que los recientes robos de información confidencial del Ejército eran producidos por una única banda organizada, lo cual requería tomar cartas en el asunto lo antes posible.

Sí se sorprendieron al enterarse de quién estaría al mando, y quiénes serían los demás subordinados.

—¡Edward Elric!—se oyó una potente voz retumbar en todo el Cuartel General.

En el extremo de uno de los pasillos, se hallaba agitando su mano en señal de saludo el Mayor Armstrong, quien enseguida corrió hacia él para abrazarlo afectuosamente. Detrás suyo, el Teniente Coronel Maes Hughes hizo su aparición con una expresión bonachona en el rostro.

—¿Qué tal, Mayor, Hughes?—preguntó el joven forzando una sonrisa, mientras intentaba zafarse del musculoso apretón.

—Vinimos a felicitarte. ¿Así que acaban de ponerte al mando del Fénix de Plata? Wow, sí que no pierdes el tiempo—comentó el de mayor rango entre risas.

—Je… Sí, algo por el estilo…

A decir verdad, y a pesar de sentirse inevitablemente orgulloso por ello, Edward no quería dejar que la soberbia lo encegueciera. Era consciente de que sus dotes y habilidades sobresalían entre los de cualquier alquimista de su edad y rango, e incluso entre muchos de sus superiores. Pero no era estúpido al tener el presentimiento de que todo aquello tenía que ver con el prestigio de su apellido, y notaba en la mirada resentida de algunos de los que lo rodeaban esa misma teoría. Después de todo, el suceso de un alquimista de apenas dieciocho años con rango de Mayor al mando de operaciones tan importantes no pasaba por desapercibido tan fácilmente. Antes de ser el Alquimista de Acero, o Edward Elric, él era el hijo de su padre.

Afortunadamente, le tranquilizaba saber que había gente lo suficientemente buena como para alegrarse por él, como los dos sujetos que en ese momento festejaban con sinceridad la ocasión.

—Entonces…¿a qué hora pasarás hoy por casa?

Edward se desconcertó ante la pregunta de Hughes. Habría jurado que todo el asunto del grupo de investigación oficialmente llamado Fénix de Plata le había hecho olvidar de algo importante, pero nada semejante a la promesa que le había hecho al hombre que lo observaba, expectante a su respuesta.

—A eso de las seis, supongo—dijo finalmente, fingiendo una especie de sonrisa de emoción.

No es que le molestara la idea de ir a casa de Hughes ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, tanto él como su familia habían sido muy amables desde el principio, y las pocas veces que los había visitado se la había pasado bien. La ternura de Gracia y su encantadora hija Elysia lo habían ayudado mucho a despejarse y a sentirse un poco más humano. Incluso había prometido con verdadero placer asistir al quinto cumpleaños de la pequeña, pero, tal como había predicho Roy, la resaca había cambiado radicalmente su humor, y no veía la hora de llegar a su departamento para arrojarse a dormir.

Ahora que se detenía a pensar, recordaba poco y nada de la noche anterior luego de su irritante conversación con el Coronel. En su alborotada mente había una imagen de la expresión indescifrable de éste al ver vaciar su último vaso, y luego todo fue borroso y confuso, a excepción del recuerdo de las baldosas de su vereda ensuciándose con su propio vómito.

Había olvidado por completo el ridículo trayecto por las calles de Central, por las que Roy lo había literalmente arrastrado al son de sus quejas e insultos varios, y también el momento en que éste finalmente logró recostarlo sobre la cama intentando convencerlo de que él no era su hermano, a quien no dejaba de llamar a gritos.

—Tendré que quedarme un rato para asegurarme de que no te ahogues con tu propio vómito—dijo en tono cansino antes de ir a la cocina por un trapo.

Le quitó el uniforme con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible, y procuró limpiarle los restos de vómito de su rostro con el trapo que había traído. Fue en ese momento cuando Edward tuvo una reacción parecida a la de hacía apenas unos minutos, y tomándole bruscamente la mano, hizo pasar sus dedos por la comisura de sus labios entreabiertos.

—Al… hermano…—musitó, continuando con sus delirios alcohólicos.

Aunque contrario a la reciente y similar ocasión, Roy no se resistió. No pudo definirlo con exactitud, pero le llamó la atención aquella sensación que le producía el aliento cálido de la boca del joven empapando la yema de sus dedos.

—Edward…

Fue al oír su propia voz pronunciando el nombre de pila del muchacho cuando cayó en la realidad de lo que estaba haciendo, y se echó hacia atrás de un salto.

Atribuyendo aquel extraño comportamiento al alcohol, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

°°¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤°°

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!—exclamaron todos los presentes al tiempo que la niña de hermosos cabellos rubios soplaba con todas sus energías las cinco velas que reposaban encendidas sobre su torta de cumpleaños.

La atmósfera de la reunión era más que agradable, sumado a la deleitante visión de la pequeña Elysia vestida como una muñequita, plasmado en su rostro la máxima expresión de inocente felicidad al abrir cada uno de los regalos que le habían traído.

A su alrededor, los invitados, luego de que cada uno le deseara personalmente feliz cumpleaños y le besara en la mejilla, conversaban alegremente mientras degustaban los dulces manjares dispersos por toda la mesa.

—Así que estás metido en algo importante, Ed—comenzó diciendo Gracia.—O al menos eso me ha contado Maes. Claro que yo no entiendo nada de esas cosas de los militares.

—Bueno, sí. Aunque la verdad ni yo comprendo por qué me han puesto al mando de semejante cosa.

—¡No seas tan duro contigo mismo! De seguro tienen buenas razones para hacerlo.

—Por supuesto que sí—afirmó Hughes, apoyando a su esposa.—Yo tampoco conozco mucho acerca de alquimia, que es según creo el principal objetivo de este grupo de investigación. Aunque lo curioso es que Edward sea el único alquimista del grupo…

—Eso mismo pensaba yo—repuso Edward.

Iba a acotar algo más, pero la conversación fue súbitamente interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono.

—Está bien, querida, no te levantes. Yo atiendo—dijo Hughes al ver que su esposa estaba a punto de ponerse de pie.—¿Diga¡Ah, Roy¿Cómo estás? Si, Ed está aquí. Oye… ¡no sabes lo linda que está Elysia hoy, parece que hubiese crecido de golpe por el simple hecho de haber cumplido los años! Bueno, bueno, ya te paso…

Dicho esto, le alcanzó el tubo a Edward, quien ya se había acercado al oír su nombre.

—¡Acero¿Qué haces ahí¡Llevo un montón de tiempo intentando localizarte!—la voz del Coronel se oía molesta.

—Si te olvidas del cumpleaños de la hija de tu mejor amigo, no es culpa mía—se defendió.—Además, ya te había dicho que iba a estar en casa de Hughes hasta tarde.. Y por si fuera poco¡tampoco tengo por qué hacerte una lista con todos mis planes!

Se oyó un gruñido del otro lado, y luego Roy continuó: —Acaban de avisar que están asaltando la Biblioteca de Central, y si no te apuras, los perderemos.

Al escuchar sus palabras, la cara de Edward cambió repentinamente, y sin decir ni esperar oír nada más, colgó el teléfono y giró instantáneamente su mirada de conmoción hacia Hughes.

—Tengo que irme—fue lo único que llegó a decir antes de dirigirse hacia la calle a toda prisa.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Agradezco mi único review y dedico este fanfic a mi querida Cintia Elric, quien ha sido tan amable de ir leyendo pacientemente a medida que escribía cada capítulo, y espero que aún lo siga haciendo xD

Saludos.


	3. Reincidencias

**Capítulo 3: Reincidencias**

La gran biblioteca de Ciudad Central era la fuente de información más grande que existía en el país. Cualquiera que se perdiera entre sus infinitos y fríos pasillos se vería abrumado por los libros y artículos más insólitos e inútiles jamás imaginados, y también por los más completos ejemplares de la materia que buscase. El paraíso para cualquiera que fuera digno de llamarse alquimista, pues todo y mucho más acerca de su profesión residía allí dentro. Y como la información es sinónimo de poder, y a los poderosos no les convenía compartirla con cualquiera, el acceso a la biblioteca estaba restringido a la milicia, e incluso se necesitaba del permiso de altos jefes para ciertas secciones. La entrada se encontraba continuamente vigilada, y el robo de dicha información estaba fuertemente penado, dependiendo de su confidencialidad.

El gran edificio se ubicaba a poco más de veinte cuadras de la casa del Teniente Coronel Hughes. Su apariencia colosal y deteriorada por los años a pesar de las desganadas refacciones superficiales, combinada con los altos murallones y rejas modernos levantados para aumentar la seguridad, inspiraban cierto temor a esas horas de la noche. Edward había llegado corriendo por las calles adoquinadas, demasiado ansioso para habérsele ocurrido que alguien podría haberlo alcanzado en automóvil hasta allí. Dejando a un lado su extenuación, se acercó a la entrada principal, donde varios oficiales aguardaban con caras preocupadas. Algunos heridos reposaban dolientes sobre la acera.

Al ver a Edward, la Teniente Hawkeye, quien parecía haber llegado pocos minutos antes, se le acercó rápidamente.

—Señor.

—Teniente Hawkeye—dijo.—¿Qué ocurrió¿Tenemos muchos heridos¿Aún están ahí dentro?

—Tenemos pruebas suficientes para concluir que son los de siempre. Según dos de los oficiales heridos, son cinco o seis sujetos armados y muy fuertes. Dudo que hayan salido aún, el edificio está rodeado.

—Bien... encarguémonos de ellos. Esta vez han llegado demasiado lejos.

Dicho esto, el alquimista reunió a los demás integrantes del Fénix de Plata además de algunos otros oficiales, y les ordenó que lo siguieran. Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Vato Falman, Kain Fuery, Maria Ross y Denny Brosh eran los nombres de aquellos soldados subordinados del Coronel Roy Mustang, estando ahora bajo las órdenes del joven Mayor, quien nervioso se adentraba en la gran biblioteca llevando a cabo su segunda misión.

—¿Cree que sea otra emboscada?

Las palabras de Kain Fuery sobresaltaron a Edward, arrancándolo repentinamente de la gran tensión en la que se hallaba debido al inquietante silencio.

—No lo creo—le respondió, observando sus lentes atravesadas por la luz mortecina de las altas arañas.—Dudo que alguno de nosotros sea tan valioso como para emboscarnos en la Biblioteca de Central. Sería bastante insensato de su parte.

Callaron por unos instantes, intentando percibir algún sonido que les indicara adónde podrían hallarse los bandidos.

—Mejor separémonos, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Hawkeye, tú acompáñame al sector de archivos confidenciales alquímicos. Creo que ese es su platillo favorito. El resto, divídase por las otras secciones.

Obedeciendo a su superior, cada uno tomó un camino diferente. Avanzaron con cuidado entre las antiguas estanterías, topándose de vez en cuando con el cuerpo inmóvil de algún oficial caído. Supieron que aquellos delincuentes no andaban de broma, y estaban dispuestos a eliminar cualquier obstáculo como el que ellos representaban.

El sector al que se dirigieron Edward y la Teniente se hallaba al fondo del segundo piso. Allí se archivaban las investigaciones que año a año los Alquimistas Nacionales presentaban al Ejército consideradas demasiado arriesgadas como para estar al alcance de cualquiera. Ambos se apresuraron sin descuidar el frente ni la retaguardia por la estrecha escalera de madera, intentando hacer crujir lo menos posible los escalones tras cada paso.

Una vez arriba, el desorden con el que se encontraron les indicó que no estaban tan equivocados en su teoría. Los estantes se hallaban desordenados y los papeles, nuevos o amarillentos, colmaban el suelo. No había duda que no era información al azar lo que buscaban, sino que por el aspecto de aquello, iban tras algo en particular.

—El jefe estará muy complacido con todo esto...—dijo una voz no muy lejana, seguida de risas y murmullos que no llegaron a oír.

La Teniente se asomó cautelosamente por el extremo de la estantería y le hizo señas a Edward comunicándole que eran dos hombres y que se lanzaría a sorprenderlos.

—¡Las manos arriba!—exclamó la mujer, apuntándoles con su pistola.

Ambos sujetos, de una apariencia más que especial, se quedaron observándola por unos instantes, y sin darle la necesidad de volver a repetir la orden arrojaron sus armas al suelo y cumplieron dócilmente con lo que se les decía. Edward no tardó en aparecer, y con un movimiento de manos transmutó en el suelo una jaula para impedirles cualquier intento de escape.

—¿Así que ustedes son dos de los "muy fuertes sujetos" que se dedican a robar información militar, eh? Puras patrañas... veamos qué tenemos aquí—se mofó el alquimista mientras tomaba la pila de hojas que éstos habían dejado caer tras ser descubiertos.—Pero, qué... ¿La Piedra Filosofal¿Esto es lo que se están robando?

Comenzó a pasar las hojas en pos de enterarse más sobre el asunto, pero antes de que pudiese concentrarse en ello, las risas de los delincuentes terminaron por sacarlo de quicio.

—¿Y de qué demonios se ríen?

—Eres Edward Elric, el Alquimista de Acero¿verdad?—preguntó uno de ellos. Tenía una nariz enorme que sobresalía por la capucha de su túnica gris, y mientras reía se acariciaba una extraña cola que le asomaba por detrás. El otro, un poco menos risueño, poseía dos enormes cuernos en su ancha frente.

—Por supuesto... soy el gran Alquimista de Acero. ¿Quién lo pregunta?

—Lo suponía. Eres tan pequeño como te describieron—continuó el sujeto de la cola.

—¡A quién le dices...!

El joven, quien se debatía entre los brazos de Hawkeye para que ésta lo soltara y así pudiese golpear a quien acababa de agredirlo, tuvo que terminar con su barullo al comenzar los disparos. Se vieron obligados a separarse en busca de un refugio seguro, y cuando el fuego cesó, advirtieron que se habían perdido del otro.

—Maldición...—refunfuñó Edward, mientras caminaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared procurando hallar al nuevo atacante.—No otra vez...

De pronto, creyó ver una figura amparada bajo las sombras de un rincón. Se acercó a ella y pronunció con cierto aire de superioridad mientras transmutaba su brazo mecánico en un cuchillo: —No te muevas ni un centímetro.

Entonces la figura, desobedeciendo, dio media vuelta y se alejó lentamente de las sombras. Edward sintió cómo algo le golpeaba la cabeza desde adentro, y aunque se encontrara demasiado aturdido como para notarlo, comenzó a temblar y un sudor frío le cubrió la piel en un santiamén.

—Tú no te muevas.—La voz de uno de los hombres que anteriormente había capturado le llegó confusa a sus oídos, al igual que el sonido de una pistola apoyándose en su nuca.

—¿Al?—preguntó con un hilo de voz dirigiéndose al joven, más bien al niño que se hallaba frente a sus ojos, ignorando todo lo que se sucedía a su alrededor.—¿Al, eres tú?

El niño se le quedó mirando, confundido, sin decir nada.

—¿Y bien¿Termino con él?

A Edward se le heló la sangre mientras oía esas terribles palabras, finalmente cayendo en la situación.

—No, déjalo.

—Pero...

—Que lo dejes, Loa.

Se hizo un profundo silencio en el que Edward creyó desfallecer. Quizás podría haber aprovechado la discusión entre ambos para intentar atacarlos, pero la tremenda confusión en la que estaba sumido no lo dejó mover un solo músculo.

—¡Ira¡Ya tenemos lo que queríamos, mejor vayámonos antes de que todo se complique aún más!—se escuchó que alguien gritaba al otro lado de la estantería.

—¡Bien!—contestó el niño de rubios cabellos que se encontraba frente a Edward.

En ese momento, Edward reparó en que debía hacer algo para detenerlos, pero el arma que sostenía quien se hallaba detrás suyo le golpeó la nuca, y terminó por caer al suelo, luchando en vano contra el dolor y el mareo que el impacto le produjo. Lo último que vio fueron las piernas de los delincuentes alejándose rápidamente de él.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias a Cintia Elric, Sunny Inc. y Alia.Asakura. 

Sigan dejando reviews, así me inspiro de felicidad :3


	4. El Nido del Diablo

**Capítulo 4: El Nido del Diablo**

Siempre puntual, el reloj de la torre dio doce campanadas. Las calles, en sus intensos juegos de luces y sombras, imitaban casi a la perfección la boca de un monstruo hambriento por devorar a cualquier distraído que se atreviera a transitarlas. Todo se veía bastante desierto, aunque de lejos podía oírse un grupo de borrachos gritando obscenidades a algunas prostitutas, y a un perro que aullaba.

El letrero de neón rojo "Devil's Nest" parpadeaba encima del portón por el cual entraron seis personas encapuchadas. Su aspecto era sumamente sospechoso, aunque a esas horas nadie se atrevería a cuestionarles nada, y la policía ya no transitaba por esa callejuela tan tarde.

—¿Y bien¿Cómo salió todo?—inquirió un hombre que aparentaba unos veintitantos, mientras degustaba una lata de cerveza sentado en un desgastado sillón de cuero azul.

—Supongo que no podemos quejarnos... aquí tienes lo que me pediste, Codicia—comentó uno de los que acababa de entrar, estirándole un grueso manojo de papeles.

—Ah... Muy bien, muy bien. Tan eficiente como siempre.

El hombre tomó los papeles y los examinó con desgano, frunciendo el entrecejo de vez en cuando, intentando fingir interés. Luego los dejó a un lado y continuó preguntando: —¿Y qué tal con los militares¿Les dejaron saludos de mi parte?

—Esos estúpidos perros—se quejó la única mujer del grupo mientras jugueteaba con una pequeña navaja entre sus dedos.—Nos la hicieron un poco más difícil esta vez con su ridículo grupito Fénix de Plata. Es una suerte que tengamos a Ira con nosotros, sino hubiesen capturado a Bido y a Loa.

—No seas quejumbrosa, Martel—se defendió Bido, el de la cola larga, entre risas.—¡Teníamos todo calculado¿Verdad, Loa?

—Ya, dejen de molestar. Lo importante es que trajeron la información y no perdimos a nadie, con eso basta.

Codicia hizo un gesto de fastidio moviendo su mano, señalándole a todos que podían retirarse. Le dio otro trago rápido a su cerveza y se dirigió con pereza hacia la habitación donde se hallaban todos los datos que en esos últimos meses habían logrado recolectar. Guardó su nueva adquisición en un abollado archivador y suspiró mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres?—preguntó al notar que no estaba solo.

—Ocurrió algo extraño en la Biblioteca... hace un rato.

—¿Algo extraño como qué?

Giró sobre sus talones y escrutó al jovencito con la mirada, arqueando una ceja. Éste bajó la cabeza, sin saber exactamente qué responder.

—Me encontré con una persona. Uno de los militares, alquimista para ser más exacto. Me llamó "Al".

—¿Al¿Eso es todo?—Codicia, luego de apagar el cigarro contra la pared, se dirigió al pasillo.—Mejor ve a descansar un rato, tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer, como dormir.

—¡Espera! Es que no entiendes... La forma en que lo dijo, y cómo se puso cuando me vio. Y también cómo me sentí yo en cuanto pronunció ese nombre, creí haberlo oído antes.

—Y quizás lo hayas hecho. ¿Adónde quieres llegar, Ira? Hay mucha gente que de seguro se llama Al. Mira, yo me voy a acostar.

Ira se quedó inmóvil en el pasillo, observando cómo el otro se metía en su habitación.

—Quizás... quizás sea él—dijo en un murmullo.

—¿Y qué importa si es él?—le gritó Codicia desde su habitación.—Ya hablamos de esto mil veces... Bah, haz lo que quieras.—Y cerró la puerta mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

°°¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤°°

—¡Señor¡Señor!

Edward abrió los ojos con dificultad, y cuando logró enfocar su vista, divisó el rostro preocupado de la Teniente Hawkeye, quien hacía rato estaba intentando reanimarlo. Aún le ardía la cabeza por el golpe, e incluso notó que le sangraba un poco.

—Teniente... ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Huyeron...—contestó, apesadumbrada.— No pudimos evitar que se llevaran la información, lo lamento. ¿Usted se encuentra bien?

—Eso creo...

Havoc, quien también se hallaba a su lado, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y le hizo pasar su brazo humano alrededor de sus hombros para llegar hasta la salida sin problemas. Mientras se dirigían hacia allí le relataron que los delincuentes habían huido por un túnel cavado en el suelo del sótano que salía a una calle paralela, pero más allá de las malas noticias, afortunadamente no había nuevas bajas.

En la entrada principal los esperaban los demás integrantes del grupo, además del Coronel Mustang, quien no dejaba de hacer preguntas.

—¡Acero!—exclamó al verlo bajar.—¿Qué te han hecho esta vez? Parece que se te ha vuelto una costumbre que te hieran en tus misiones.

—Idiota... sólo he llevado dos a cabo.

—Cuéntamelo todo—le ordenó, tornándose serio.—¿Quiénes eran los sujetos? Al menos esta vez lograron verlos y sobrevivir para contarlo.

—No sé quiénes eran... Se veían raros, no parecían ser del todo humanos. Tal vez quimeras.

—¿Quimeras¿Parlantes y con inteligencia?

—Sí. Y según vi, querían información acerca de la Piedra Filosofal—continuó hablando vagamente.

—Maldición. No me digas eso tan a la ligera y baja la voz. ¡Cuéntame todo en detalle!

Sin hacerle caso alguno, Edward se sentó sobre uno de los escalones y apoyó una mano sobre su frente.

—Lo siento... estoy cansado y no me siento bien. Te contaré mañana¿quieres?

—Acero, ya sé que te golpearon la cabeza y que eso te pondrá más quisquilloso que de costumbre, pero quiero ser el primero en enterarme de esto.

—No es eso.—dijo mientras su vista se perdía en algún punto fijo.—No entenderías. Sucede que... lo vi.

—¿A quién?—preguntó el Coronel, sorprendiéndose por el extraño comportamiento del joven.—¿A quién dices que viste?

—A él... a Alphonse.

—¿Alphonse¿Tu hermano muerto? Acero...

—¡Coronel!—interrumpió la Teniente Hawkeye—Con todo respeto, sugiero que deje a Edward Elric descansar por hoy.

Roy observó un instante a Edward, y luego asintió con un gesto. –Llévenlo con el médico... Por hoy terminamos, pero mañana quiero que todos hagan su reporte con lo sucedido.

—¡Señor!—respondieron todos al unísolo.

A Edward lo acompañaron hasta un vehículo que lo alcanzaría al hospital para asegurarse que su herida no fuese nada grave. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el asiento trasero, tratando de no apoyar la nuca sobre el respaldo, e intentó focalizar sus pensamientos en lo que acababa de suceder. Otra vez se habían burlado de él y de sus compañeros, escapando con la información confidencial frente a sus narices. Pero no era la agraciada facilidad con la que los ladrones habían huido sin que él pudiera hacer mucho lo que más lo consternaba, sino su extraño encuentro con aquella persona. Cerró los ojos para luchar contra la migraña que en ese momento le resultaba una tortura, y comenzó a recordar lo que había visto. Lo primero que había logrado ver luego que el joven diera a conocer su rostro fueron sus ojos, grandes y de un color avellana; jamás había visto otros iguales. Luego, su cabello, castaño y liso, extremadamente sedoso al tacto, según recordaba. Su hermano solía usarlo corto, contrario al joven de la biblioteca, a quien le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Y finalmente, lo vio como un todo. Su rostro aniñado, el color de su piel, su estatura, su nariz pequeña y respingada. Alphonse, idéntico a las memorias que lo asaltaban en sueños, a las fotografías que solía quedarse mirando por horas cuando la nostalgia lo atacaba. Aquél por el que había sido capaz de darlo todo, y aún así no había podido recuperarlo de su terrible destino. Levantó su brazo derecho y observó detenidamente el metal con el que estaba construido, preguntándose si era aquello posible.

—¿Pero es eso posible?

Roy lo escrutaba con la mirada, impaciente. Había pasado la noche en el hospital por si acaso, y ahora estaba en su oficina, relatándole todo lo que recordaba del día anterior con el mayor detalle posible. Pero Roy no parecía satisfecho; nunca lo estaba. Y ahora que veía a su subordinado algo distante, perdido en sus pensamientos, decidió interrogarlo también acerca de aquello.

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntó tras un respingo, regresando a la realidad.

—Lo de tu hermano...

Edward se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes, y luego resopló, descontento: —No sé si es posible o no, pero no estoy loco y estoy seguro de lo que vi.

—A Alphonse, tu hermano muerto hace cuatro años—aclaró el Coronel en un tono de incredulidad, clavando sus negros ojos en las perdidas orbes doradas.

—Sí.

Luego de la clara afirmación del joven, Roy tomó un sobre de papel madera y lo arrojó sobre el escritorio despectivamente.

—Esto es...

—Tu expediente. Aquí dice que te uniste a nosotros gracias a tus notorias habilidades de alquimista, y que perdiste tu brazo derecho y tu pierna izquierda en un desafortunado accidente que involucraba un carruaje.—Hizo una pausa para guardar el expediente, y continuó:—Ambos sabemos que la mitad de esa información es falsa. ¿Cuánto más podré seguir encubriéndote si continúas con estas estupideces?

—¡No digas que son estupideces!—exclamó el otro golpeando con fuerza su puño contra la madera del escritorio.—Tú jamás entenderías. Alguien como tú no lo entendería.

—Dímelo entonces, tal vez lo haga.

Edward lo observó fijo y con algo de rabia, pero luego desvió la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros, y comenzó a hablar:—Aún recuerdo ese día con claridad. Lo ensayo a menudo mentalmente, como si se tratase de un libro que releo una y otra vez. Mamá había muerto hacía más de tres años y la familia había quedado devastada. Papá trabajaba meses enteros en Ciudad Central, y ya casi no nos visitaba. Supongo que le había afectado tanto la muerte de mamá, que pisar los lugares que ella había pisado en vida le provocaba un daño terrible. Así que tuvimos que arreglárnosla solos, con la ayuda de una vecina. Eso nos unió mucho, y también por ello nos dedicamos casi de lleno a la alquimia, supongo que de cierta forma para olvidar que papá también nos había abandonado. Apenas habíamos terminado de recuperarnos de la pérdida, cuando esa mañana oí los gritos de los vecinos a lo lejos. Corrían y voceaban como locos, y entre el barullo llegué a entender algo sobre el río desbordado y unos niños que se ahogaban. Salí de la cama de un salto y me dirigí hacia el río a toda prisa con la intención de prestar mi ayuda. Cuando llegué, ya habían sacado a los niños del agua, y sus cuerpos reposaban tiesos sobre la tierra enlodada—dio un profundo suspiro y bajó aún más la vista, quizás para ocultar la gran tristeza que hacía rato se asomaba en sus ojos.—Claro que lo último que hubiese imaginado era que uno de los dos niños se trataba de Al. En su camino al mercado, adonde yo me había negado a acompañarlo por pura pereza, se había topado con el otro niño ahogándose, y no dudó ni un segundo en arrojarse para salvarlo. Ninguno de los dos sobrevivió.

—Y no tuviste otra mejor idea que realizar una transmutación humana para revivirlo—lo interrumpió Roy duramente.

Tras aquellas palabras, que más bien sonaron a reprimenda, el rostro de Edward se endureció, como recordando a quién le estaba relatando todo aquello. Carraspeó, incómodo.

—No. Ni siquiera llegó a ser una idea. Más bien fue como una orden que me zumbaba día y noche dentro de la mente, torturándome sin descanso. A los pocos días de su muerte, revolví la biblioteca de papá en busca de los viejos libros que había acerca de la transmutación humana... y bueno, ya sabes lo que ocurrió después.

—Recuérdamelo tú, ya que estamos.

—Eres un...—murmuró Edward entre dientes.—Bien, la transmutación humana falló, como debía pasar, sólo que yo estaba demasiado cegado por el dolor como para haberlo previsto. A partir de entonces, mi vida se transformó en un infierno. Pasaba los días postrado en una cama, retorciéndome de dolor al principio, muriendo de aburrimiento luego. Cada jornada era idéntica a la anterior. Y lo peor, Al no estaba conmigo. Pensé reiteradas veces en quitarme la vida, y estoy seguro que de seguir así lo hubiese hecho. Pero entonces, llegó esa carta del Ejército diciendo que buscaban a papá. Había desaparecido hacía varios meses, y nadie sabía absolutamente nada de él. Entonces tomé mi decisión. Retomé mis estudios de alquimia e hice que me colocaran miembros mecánicos. Preparé todo y vine hasta aquí con el objetivo de hacer algo bueno de mi vida, y de paso también rastrearía a mi padre. No estaba seguro que me aceptaran como Alquimista Estatal siendo tan joven... pero bueno, ahora sé que no tenía por qué menospreciarme, je.

—Aún no hemos recibido ninguna información acerca del paradero de tu padre. Todas las investigaciones han terminado en la nada.

—Lo sé...

El menor iba a decir algo más, pero la voz de la Teniente Hawkeye del otro lado de la puerta recordándole al Coronel que debía asistir a una reunión se lo impidió.

—Entonces—continuó Roy—dices que la persona que viste en la Biblioteca la noche anterior era tu hermano pequeño, quien ha aparecido luego de que tú lo hayas transmutado cuatro años atrás.

—No, no estoy diciendo eso—Edward se sentía cada vez más molesto, notando cómo habían llevado la conversación hasta llegar a manipularla de esa forma.—Sólo digo que _ese_ era Alphonse, no sé cómo, no sé por qué, pero era él, y en eso no estoy equivocado. Y además...

—¿Y además qué?—preguntó Roy al ver que el otro callaba.—Dime.

—Nada... es sólo que había algo raro en él.

—¿Qué cosa? Vamos, dime—insistió.

—Que... a pesar de haber pasado ya cuatro años, se veía idéntico al último día que lo vi con vida.

Roy se quedó helado ante la declaración del joven.

—Quieres decir... ¿con trece años?

—Sí.

Ambos desviaron la mirada, y Roy apoyó su mentón sobre las manos, entornando los ojos de vez en cuando, pensativo.

—Bien. Supongo que eso es todo—dijo finalmente, sonriendo con excesivo sosiego.—Ahora tendré que dejarte, debo asistir a esta reunión.

Edward se levantó enseguida y lo siguió hasta el pasillo. Poco a poco, sentía cómo una extraña tristeza le punzaba suave pero seguramente el pecho. Hasta hacía unos minutos, no dudaba de que lo experimentado no había sido obra de su imaginación. Ahora, tras las palabras y reacciones de su Coronel, no estaba tan seguro.

**

* * *

**

**Remake del capítulo 4:**

—Esto es...

—Tu expediente. Aquí dice que te uniste a nosotros gracias a tus notorias habilidades de alquimista, y que perdiste tu brazo derecho y tu pierna izquierda en un desafortunado accidente que incluye prostitutas y al mercado negro de miembros humanos.—Hizo una pausa para guardar el expediente, y continuó:—Ambos sabemos que la mitad de esa información es falsa. ¿Cuánto más podré seguir encubriendo tu falta de habilidad en la alquimia?

* * *

El remake va de yapa para que rían y sean felices y me dejen reviews(?).

En verdad detesto cómo se oyen los nombres de los homúnculos traducidos, pero en el próximo capítulo verán por qué decidí escribirlos de esa manera.

Saludos, y gracias por los reviews!


	5. Pequeño Insomne

**Capítulo 5: Pequeño insomne**

El ser abrió los ojos de pronto, como despertando de una terrible y eterna pesadilla. Se restregó la cara por un buen rato, intentando que la luz del tubo fluorescente que se ubicaba sobre su cabeza dejase de herirlo, y luego se embobó observando sus manos, entre maravillado y sorprendido, como si aquello fuese una total novedad.

—Bienvenida a la vida, Bella Durmiente—dijo una voz cercana, provocando que el ser se estremeciera.

—¿Q-quién eres?—preguntó tembloroso. Sin saber cómo, entendía lo que le decían y sabía hacerse entender, aunque no recordara haber hablado jamás. En realidad, no recordaba nada. Mientras entornaba la vista tratando de curarse del encandilamiento, se sentó sobre la cama y terminó de tapar su pecho con las sábanas que le llegaban hasta la cintura.

—Eso es fácil de responder—rió.—No sé si será tan fácil responder quién eres tú.

El ser guardó silencio. Había logrado divisar la silueta de la persona que se encontraba cerca suyo en el cuarto: era un hombre joven, bastante alto, de anchos hombros y nariz aguileña. Vestía ropa apretada de cuero negro y un par de lentes oscuros y redondos. Luego de una prolongada pausa, contorsionó el rostro y finalmente dijo: —No lo sé.

—Entonces estamos iguales—continuó riendo el hombre.—Al menos estamos seguros de que humano no eres.

—¿Qué quieres decir¿Cómo que no soy humano?

Antes de que pudiese decir nada más, el hombre le arrancó las sábanas con brutalidad, dejándolo completamente desnudo. El ser intentó cubrir su cuerpo con las manos, pero se detuvo al notar que el hombre señalaba algo en particular: un extraño dibujo de color rojo oscuro parecía estar tatuado en su abdomen inferior izquierdo. Parpadeó confuso ante este descubrimiento.

—¿Lo ves? Esto significa que no eres humano. Fuiste creado por medio de alquimia. Eres un homúnculo.

—Alqui...mia—repitió lentamente, como si aquello le representara algo importante que no pudiese recordar.

Quizás algo apiadado por su situación, el hombre le contó rápidamente acerca de cómo uno de los suyos lo había hallado en medio de un descampado luego de avistar una extraña luz a lo lejos. Al principio, todos pensaron que se trataba de una extraña quimera. Pero Codicia—así se llamaba el hombre—era un verdadero alquimista, y había notado desde el principio que era algo más complejo. Probó alimentándolo con piedras rojas, y así finalmente logró que tomara forma humana hasta llegar a despertar.

—Entonces, si no fuiste tú¿quién me creó?—quiso saber el ser tras meditar unos cuantos minutos acerca del relato.

—Pues no lo sé—le contestó Codicia.—Probablemente alguien que creyó haber creado un monstruo, pues de verdad parecías uno cuando te trajeron. Un alquimista no muy responsable, por cierto. ¡Uf! Está lleno de esos por ahí afuera, haciendo idioteces.

El ser se enrolló sobre sí mismo, reprimiendo el llanto, y declaró con un hilo de voz:—Yo no soy un monstruo...

—Lo sé, pequeño, lo sé—lo consoló, acariciándole el cabello.

Y en verdad era pequeño. No aparentaba más que unos doce o trece años, esa edad en la que los niños aún no han dado el estirón y sus rasgos suaves y delicados los hacen parecer más bien jóvenes mujercitas.

Codicia arrojó un bulto a los pies de la cama y mientras salía de la habitación le dijo: —Mejor ponte algo de ropa, no querrás que mis hombres te vean así.

Obedeció enseguida. Se puso de pie pesadamente y desarmó el bulto que le habían dejado: una camiseta blanca sin mangas y un pantalón de color negro gastado; ambos le quedaban enormes, así que tuvo que ajustarse fuertemente el pantalón con un cinto de cuero marrón. Supuso por el aspecto de las prendas que antes habían pertenecido a otra persona.

Dudó si era mejor salir o esperar a que fueran por él, pero tras esperar unos minutos decidió dejar la habitación. Apenas fuera se encontró en un pasillo angosto iluminado por una tenue luz intermitente. No tardó en oír las voces que provenían del final del pasillo, y allí se dirigió, algo temeroso.

La habitación a la que se asomó era bastante amplia, de paredes azules algo despintadas, como el resto del lugar que había logrado ver. Allí dentro, una treintena de personas se hallaba dispersa por toda la sala. Algunos charlaban despreocupadamente, amontonados sobre un sillón o simplemente echados en el suelo mientras bebían vino y cerveza. Otros jugaban a las cartas sobre una mesita ratona, y hacían un gran barullo cada vez que alguien ganaba. Había pocas mujeres, la mayoría con grandes escotes y ajustadas minifaldas, abrazadas a uno o más hombres; el resto eran de apariencia poco femenina. Codicia se encontraba sentado en un sofá delante de toda la multitud, rodeado por dos jovencitas que lo acariciaban y besaban de vez en cuando. Conversaba también con un grupo de hombres que se mantenían de pie alrededor del sillón.

—¡Ah, ya te has vestido!—exclamó al verlo en la entrada.—Iba a ir por ti en un momento. ¡Ven, acércate! No seas tímido.

Se puso de pie y lo tomó del brazo, arrastrándolo al centro de la sala.

—Escuchen todos—dijo, y enseguida se hizo silencio.—Quiero presentarles al nuevo integrante de la pandilla. Su nombre es Ira.

El aludido se sorprendió al oír el nuevo nombre que le habían asignado, e iba a preguntar a qué se debía semejante ocurrencia, aunque el clamor que enseguida se produjo a su alrededor lo hizo mantenerse callado.

—¿Ira¿Cómo que Ira?—cuestionaban todos casi al unísono.—¡Pero si es sólo un niño¡Explícanos eso, Codicia!

—¡Ya, cálmense!—vociferó Codicia, enfadado.—El día que sean jefes de su propia pandilla podrán nombrar como quieran a quien quieran, pero por ahora yo soy su jefe y harán lo que yo les diga¿quedó claro?

El mandato del hombre pareció hacer efecto, pues en un santiamén todos estaban callados. Sólo algunos murmullos lograron oírse aisladamente, pero al rato también cesaron. Codicia invitó a Ira a sentarse a su lado sobre el sofá, diciéndole a las mujeres que fueran a entretener a otro hombre.

—¿En qué estábamos? Ah, sí. Dorochet¿cómo van las negociaciones con este Alquimista Estatal?

—Bueno,—contestó uno de los hombres de pie—no muy bien. Al parecer se ha arrepentido.

—Entiendo...—murmuró Codicia, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

Continuaron hablando durante un par de horas acerca de cosas que Ira no llegaba a entender en absoluto. Tan sólo logró deducir que, según decían, un hombre que trabajaba para los militares les había propuesto un trato, pero a último momento se había echado atrás.

Ya algo vencidos por el cansancio, Codicia decidió que seguirían considerando el asunto al siguiente día. Por ahora irían a dormir.

—Tú duerme en la habitación de Dorochet y Loa—le indicó a Ira.

Ambos sujetos lo acompañaron al dormitorio en donde echaron una fina colchoneta al suelo para que se acostara en ella. Durante la conversación con Codicia, le habían relatado brevemente cómo terminaron en esa pandilla: Codicia los había liberado de uno de los laboratorios pertenecientes a los militares, en donde habían experimentado con ellos para mezclarlos con animales y convertirlos en quimeras. Habían sido soldados del ejército, pero el revelarse durante la guerra los había condenado a ser finalmente lo que eran. Ahora le eran fieles a Codicia, y estaban dispuestos a dar su vida por quien había salvado la suya.

—Que descanses, niño—le dijo Loa antes de quedarse dormido.

E Ira intentó descansar, pero no lo logró. Simplemente no sentía ni una gota de cansancio a pesar de toda la agitación que había sufrido. Dio algunas vueltas sobre su improvisada cama, intentando dar con una posición cómoda que le permitiese dormir, pero tras unos cuantos minutos se dio por vencido. Se preguntó si a Codicia le molestaría que saliera a tomar un poco de aire fresco, y concluyó que no habría problema si tan solo se asomaba por un rato a la calle.

Se puso de pie con cuidado, intentando no despertar a sus compañeros de dormitorio, y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo en dirección contraria a la habitación en donde lo habían presentado a la pandilla, pensando que probablemente la salida se encontrase al otro lado.

Caminó unos metros en la oscuridad, pero no pudo avanzar más cuando alguien lo tomó bruscamente del brazo y lo empujó contra la pared.

—Así que piensas traicionarnos tan pronto, eh.—Un hombre de mal aspecto lo apresaba con fuerza, rozándolo amenazante con la hoja de un largo cuchillo. Un pañuelo le cubría en vano su notoria calvicie, y le faltaban dos dientes delanteros. Su aliento apestaba a alcohol y tabaco.—¿Qué vas a hacer¿Delatarnos a los militares? Apuesto a que trabajas para ellos. –Acercó su nariz al cuello de Ira e inspiró profundamente.— Ah... pero eres sólo un niño. Este Codicia está cada vez más demente. Designar como segundo jefe a una niñita como tú¡qué locura!

—¿Segundo jefe?—preguntó Ira sintiendo cómo las piernas comenzaban a temblarle.

—No te hagas el desentendido. Todos sabemos que los jefes de la pandilla adoptan nombres de Pecados Capitales para distinguirse. Antes era Soberbia, pero Codicia lo desafió al poco tiempo de unírsenos y lo asesinó en una pelea. ¿Y tú que harás¿También desafiarás al jefe y te convertirás en nuestro líder¡No me hagas reír!

Ira intentó zafarse del hombre que cada vez clavaba con más ímpetu el cuchillo en su carne, pero sus músculos se hallaban demasiado entumecidos por el miedo como para moverse.

—Sí... eres tan suave. De seguro Codicia no se enfadará si me divierto un poco con su nuevo juguete—continuó hablando en su oído mientras le rasgaba la camiseta con el cuchillo, y con su otra mano se desabrochaba el pantalón.

—¡No¡Déjame!—aulló el otro, y cerró los ojos sin saber qué hacer.

Cuando volvió en sí, las luces habían sido encendidas, y varias personas se encontraban a su alrededor, observando confundidas la escena: su atacante yacía en el suelo con los ojos completamente abiertos, y la sangre no dejaba de manar de su pecho.

—¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?—Codicia cuestionaba furioso, saliendo medio desnudo de una de las habitaciones, seguido por una de las mujeres que antes lo había acompañado en el sofá—¿Se dan cuenta la hora que es para...¡Pero qué...!

—Lo siento...—sollozó Ira al ver lo que había cometido.—No fue mi intención... ¡Él me atacó!

Codicia se mantuvo inmóvil frente al cadáver, y al notar su gran hoyo en el tórax dirigió la mirada a la mano ensangrentada de Ira.

—Tú... ¿se lo hiciste sólo con la mano, sin ninguna otra arma?

Ira sonrojó y bajó la vista, intentando ocultar el rostro avergonzado entre los rubios cabellos que le caían desordenadamente.

—¡Ustedes! Desháganse inmediatamente del cuerpo—ordenó enseguida a sus hombres.—Qué tipo idiota, siempre causando problemas. Ya tenía ganas de matarlo yo mismo. No te preocupes, niño, no has hecho nada malo—le sonrió mostrando los dientes.—Supongo que mañana tendremos que conseguirte otra ropa. Algo más apropiado¿qué dices?

Esa noche, Ira no logró conciliar el sueño. Tampoco la siguiente, ni la siguiente. No tardó en darse cuenta que dormir no era algo que él necesitase, por lo que se pasaba las largas noches recorriendo Ciudad Central, vigilando de lejos a algunos militares de vez en cuando, como su jefe le ordenaba. Codicia, en cambio, descansaba tranquilo sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto con su nueva y muy preciada adquisición.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Aquí vieron el por qué decidí llamar a los "homúnculos" por sus nombres en español. Me sonaba algo extraño que dijeran que los jefes de la pandilla adoptan nombres de Pecados Capitales, y que éstos fueran en inglés.

Y sí, en este fanfic, Codicia es un alquimista y jefe de un ingenuo e inocente homúnculo(por ahora, heh). Conste que les dije que era un gran AU.

Para los que están esperando el yaoi¡no desesperen! Está en camino, está en camino... (Cintia Elric es testigo de ello xD). Pero, como ya le dije a alguien en respuesta a su review, intento que esta historia quede lo más coherente posible, sin que termine convirtiéndose en un pwp(plot, what plot?).

Saludos, y gracias a todos por sus reviews.


	6. Laboratorio 5

**Capítulo 6: Laboratorio 5**

—¿Quién anda ahí?

El guardia no llegó a divisar claramente las siluetas que lo rodearon antes de que le golpearan la cabeza con un enorme mazo. Su compañero no tardó en sufrir la misma suerte.

Los intrusos treparon las rejas, amparados por la oscuridad de la noche, llevando los cuerpos inconscientes de quienes acababan de derribar para evitar sospechas, y avanzaron con sigilo hacia su nuevo objetivo.

—Tu turno, Ira—indicó Loa cuando se toparon con la entrada blindada.

Ira sonrió de lado, entendiendo a lo que se refería, y utilizando las habilidades sobrehumanas que poseía por ser lo que era, hizo que un enorme caño de acero oxidado que se hallaba a pocos metros suyo se elevara por los aires y se estrellase reiteradamente contra el portón hasta provocarle un agujero por el cual pudieran caber.

—Bien hecho—lo felicitaron mientras se introducían en la edificación de tétrico aspecto.

Los recibió un enorme salón de techos altísimos y grandes columnas con círculos de transmutación y simbolismos alquímicos tallados en ellas. Cualquiera que se acercara notaría incluso desde la calle que aquel lugar anteriormente utilizado para investigaciones del Ejército se encontraba deshabitado, pero ellos bien sabían de antemano que aquel aspecto no era más que una fachada para encubrir los aberrantes experimentos que allí se llevaban a cabo.

—¿De verdad es tan necesario venir aquí?—preguntó Bido, escondiendo la cola dentro de su túnica.—¿No podrían haber enviado a otros en nuestro lugar?

Martel le respondió tras un suspiro:—Así lo ordenó el Señor Codicia, y supongo que entiendes por qué.

—No. ¡Explícamelo!

—Pues porque somos los que mejor conocemos el sitio al haber estado aquí antes—justificó Loa.

—Ya lo sé, no hacía falta que me lo recordaras—se quejó Bido nuevamente, fastidiado.

En verdad, ninguno de ellos se sentía cómodo estando allí. El Laboratorio 5 era donde los habían mantenido cautivos varios meses y luego transmutado en quimeras. Cada uno poseía innumerables recuerdos desagradables acerca de su larga estadía.

—Sólo necesitamos algunas piedras rojas. Luego nos largamos de aquí—les dijo Ira, intentando tranquilizarlos.

Codicia era un verdadero alquimista, eso nadie lo dudaba. Sabía bastante de la materia, y desde su victoria sobre Soberbia la pandilla se había dedicado principalmente a realizar robos que tuvieran que ver con ella. En realidad, a la gran mayoría poco le importaba cómo obtuvieran el dinero, mientras lo obtuvieran. Así que Codicia se ocupaba de vender clandestinamente la información que no le era útil para recompensarlos y mantenerlos satisfechos, y así asegurarse su fidelidad. Pocos seguían a su lado que no persiguiesen las riquezas prometidas, y él estaba bien enterado de ello. Era un sujeto extremadamente astuto, pero también algo vago. Quizás por eso aún no había dado con el secreto que le permitiera crear piedras rojas a su antojo, lo cual de seguro contenía la clave para lograr su principal objetivo. Mientras tanto, prefería seguir enviando a sus hombres de vez en cuando para que las robaran.

Ira y el resto apuraron el paso, adentrándose por oscuros pasillos confusos y zigzagueantes que finalmente los condujeron a donde querían llegar. Hacía ya tiempo que no transitaban por esos lugares, pero las quimeras no olvidarían el mapa que habían confeccionado mentalmente ni en cien años. Se trataba de una pequeña habitación rectangular que servía como depósito de los grandes frascos que contenían piedra roja en estado líquido. Mientras Ira vigilaba la entrada, llenaron los recipientes que habían llevado con aquella brillante sustancia y salieron de allí a toda prisa, tratando de emitir el menor ruido posible. A pesar del profundo silencio, sabían que no se hallaban solos y que en cualquier momento alguien podría salir a su encuentro. No estaban equivocados.

—Así que han vuelto las ratas de Codicia por aquí... y eso que fumigamos hace poco.

Una alta y delgada mujer de negro vestido y notorio escote interceptó su escape saliendo de detrás de una de las columnas, seguida por un extraño sujeto de baja estatura y enorme estómago redondo.

—¿Qué dices, Gula¿Quieres encargarte de las ratas?

El sujeto asintió, sacando su larga lengua babeante y mostrando sus enormes dientes, acercándose lentamente a los de la pandilla.

—Tengan cuidado—les advirtió Martel, tomando su navaja del bolsillo.—Temía que nos topáramos con ellos. Sus cuerpos están alterados por medio de la alquimia, así que no sé qué puedan llegar a hacer.

No llegaron a prepararse completamente para el combate, cuando Gula se les abalanzó con una velocidad demasiado increíble para el cuerpo deforme que poseía. Ira intentó divisar algún objeto que pudiese llegar a manipular para atacarlo, pero el sujeto se le echó encima y lo inmovilizó sobre el suelo.

—Lujuria¿puedo comerlo¿puedo comerlo?—preguntaba mientras su presa se debatía inútilmente bajo su peso.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!—exclamó Loa, embistiéndolo por detrás con sus poderosos cuernos de toro, penetrando sus órganos vitales.

—¡Lujuria, Lujuria!—gimió el sujeto antes de desplomarse, desangrándose poco a poco.

Loa se incorporó de inmediato, con aire triunfante. Después de todo, no había sido difícil deshacerse de uno de ellos, así que supuso que matar a la mujer sería también sencillo. Un pensamiento demasiado ingenuo de su parte.

Martel profirió un grito. Se había distraído un instante ayudando a Ira a ponerse de pie, y al levantar la vista vio a su compañero siendo atravesado por las largas uñas de su oponente.

—¡Loa!

—Ustedes matan a mi compañero, yo mato al suyo—declaró Lujuria, acortando sus uñas hasta hacerlas tomar su medida original.—Equivalencia de intercambio.

Furioso, Dorochet les hizo una seña para que huyeran con las piedras, asegurándoles que se reuniría con ellos más tarde en su escondite. Ira asintió, tomando a Martel en sus brazos, quien se debatía con bríos diciendo que su deber era vengar la muerte de Loa.

—¡Demonios!—exclamó la mujer una vez en la calle.—¿Por qué hacen esto¿Piensan abandonar a Dorochet también?

—Cállate, Martel. No eres tú quien manda aquí—la reprendió Ira.—Debemos llevarle esto a Codicia.

Martel lo miró con ojos refulgentes de odio, y le levantó la mano.—¡Maldito niño!

—¡Ya!—dijo Bido, deteniéndola antes de que lograse golpearlo.—Es suficiente, Martel. Ira tiene razón, debemos ir al Devil's Nest como nos indicó Dorochet.

La mujer se encogió de hombros, y todos guardaron silencio unos instantes.

—Creo que ya deberíamos irnos. No es seguro estar...

—Shhh.—Ira interrumpió a Bido tapándole boca con la palma de su mano.—¿Oyeron eso? Creo que un vehículo se estacionó a la vuelta de la esquina, delante de la entrada del Laboratorio.

—¿Estás seguro? Yo no oí nada.

—¡Shh!

Se separó unos metros de sus compañeros, acercándose con cuidado hacia donde había creído oír el sonido de un motor deteniéndose. Estaba por llegar a la esquina, cuando varias estacas filosas salieron del suelo, haciéndole soltar los frascos que contenían la sustancia roja, la cual se desparramó entre los adoquines. Cuando volvió a dirigir la vista hacia el frente, confuso, logró ver que se trataba del mismo alquimista de la otra noche.

—¡Tú de nuevo!

—¡Alphonse!—exclamó Edward al verlo.

—¡Maldición¿Cómo hicieron para enterarse de esto?—refunfuñó.—Las piedras... ¡Y ya deja de llamarme así, estás confundido!

Pero Edward no respondió. Se le quedó mirando, embobado, y no se movió ni un milímetro para detenerlo.

—¡Edward!—le gritó el Teniente Segundo Havoc desde la esquina—¿Estás bien¿Son ellos?

Ira se estremeció de pies a cabeza al escuchar aquel nombre.

—¿Edward?

—Al... ¡Soy yo, Ed¿Me recuerdas?—preguntó el joven. Aparentaba estar a punto de echarse a llorar, sin importarle encontrarse frente a un posible enemigo, completamente expuesto e indefenso. Oír su nombre pronunciado por los labios de aquél niño pareció potenciar su estado de abstracción.

—No...—le contestó.—Estás confundido—repitió, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde sus compañeros lo esperaban. Apenas le entendieron cuando les dijo con prisa que fueran ellos solos al Devil's Nest, pues él debía ocuparse antes de un asunto.

°°¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤°°

La vigilancia de la Biblioteca de Central había sido duplicada, si no triplicada. No fue un gran problema para él cuando se escabulló silenciosamente por una de las ventanas que había abierto gracias a sus habilidades. La extraña sensación de ansiedad y angustia que lo invadía parecía favorecer enormemente su agilidad para evitar ser detectado por los guardias, pues experimentaba una irrefrenable necesidad de enterarse de la verdad que creía le habían estado ocultando durante mucho tiempo. Sabía que si llegaba a cometer algún error que lo delatase, la furia de Codicia también sería irrefrenable.

Deslizándose sin emitir un solo sonido por los pasillos del primer piso, no tardó en dar con una cantidad de libros que hablaban acerca de la prohibida transmutación humana. Mientras pasaba sus páginas, impaciente, recordaba una vieja conversación que había mantenido con Codicia años atrás.

—_¿Cómo que te vas?_

—_Sí, me voy—le había dicho con tanta seguridad que él mismo se sorprendió.—Estoy harto de ti y de estar robando para tus malditos intereses. Ya no quiero estar en este lugar con esta gente, ni mucho menos contigo._

—_Bien—respondió Codicia en tono sereno mientras contaba las monedas de oro que había ganado tras una jugosa venta.—¿Y adónde se supone que irás?_

—_No lo sé._

—_¿No lo sabes?—rió._

—_Iré a buscar a mi creador._

_Codicia rió entonces con más fuerza, y le dijo:—De acuerdo. Sabes que puedes ir adonde te plazca, pero una vez que cruces esa puerta no podrás volver. Además, si de casualidad llegases a encontrarlo¿piensas que tu creador te estará esperando con los brazos abiertos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas luego de haberte abandonado incompleto en medio de un descampado? Discúlpame si no es gracioso, pero de verdad me causa mucha risa. Dudo que seas menos monstruoso para él de lo que fuiste apenas te creó. Yo puedo hacerte humano si me ayudas, pero veo que eso no te satisface._

—_Ni siquiera sabes si podrás hacerlo..._

—_No. ¿Acaso tienes una oferta mejor? Allí está la puerta._

Obviamente, no se había atrevido a cruzarla. Después de todo, la oferta de Codicia era la mejor y única que tenía, sin contar la opción de vagar eternamente por el mundo siendo un monstruo. Porque después de todo, no era otra cosa más que el experimento de un maldito e irresponsable alquimista que lo había abandonado. Sólo eso.

—Sólo eso...—se dijo a sí mismo mientras dejaba caer el libro que sostenía en sus manos.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Los fanáticos del yaoi, no dejen de leer el próximo capítulo:3 

Saludos.


	7. Gustos y Disgustos

Y aquí, lo que muchos estaban esperando...

* * *

**Capítulo 7:** Gustos y disgustos

—¡Maldito!

Ira irrumpió en el Devil's Nest emitiendo un fuerte sonido con la puerta al abrirla de un golpe. Los individuos que siempre andaban holgazaneando por el lugar se le quedaron mirando, sorprendidos, entre ellos Martel y Bido, quienes se encontraban curando las heridas de Dorochet, salvado de milagro. Codicia ni siquiera lo miró. Continuó fingiendo estar muy ocupado, jugando un solitario con las cartas, y ni siquiera levantó la vista aunque era bastante claro a quién se dirigía el que acababa de entrar.

Frente a su indiferente actitud, Ira abandonó la escasa paciencia que aún le quedaba, comenzando a lanzar sillas y botellas por los aires. Las pocas mesas que allí había temblaron, y los cristales de las ventanas se hicieron añicos. Un hombre que intentó detenerlo terminó siendo arrojado varios metros hasta estrellarse contra la pared.

—¡Eres un bastardo mentiroso!—continuó vociferando mientras tomaba a Codicia por su chaleco y lo empujaba sobre la mesa en la que éste aún se encontraba jugando.—¡Me mentiste!—Y continuó golpeándole el rostro a puño cerrado.

—Veo que no has traído las piedras contigo—le dijo, aprovechando el instante de calma. Un grueso hilo de sangre manaba ya de su labio inferior—¿Y ahora vas a matarme¿Piensas crear la Piedra Filosofal tú solo? Ni siquiera podrías utilizar la alquimia aunque quisieras, porque es de lo que estás hecho.

—¡¿De qué más estoy hecho¡Dímelo!

Codicia adoptó un gesto pensativo, y luego elevó los hombros.

—No lo sé...—respondió antes que una sonrisa burlona se le formara espontáneamente.—¿De ira?

La broma pesada sólo logró aumentar su cólera, así que le asestó un último y fuerte golpe, y se puso de pie, dándole la espalda.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que fui transmutado a partir de un ser humano?

Codicia se echó a reír lo más fuerte que su dolor le permitió.

—Veo que has hecho la tarea, niño—dijo mientras Martel lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.—Bueno, supongo que decírtelo no hubiese hecho gran diferencia.

—¡Cállate¿Qué puedes llegar a saber tú?

—¡Vamos¡No hagas semejante escena dramática! Ahora no me digas que irás tras este Alquimista Estatal quien supuestamente es tu creador, porque me harás reír mucho y me duelen las costillas.

Ira permaneció inmóvil, con la vista clavada en el suelo de cemento.

—Puede que hayas sido creado a partir de un ser humano a quien intentaron devolverle la vida, pero como habrás leído, no hay ningún material en este mundo que pueda darse a cambio de un alma. No eres humano. Tu lugar es aquí, con estos seres que son tan fenómenos como tú, y saben que tienen una oportunidad si me siguen.

—Vete a la mierda—le dijo, y se dirigió a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta con furia.

Se dejó caer sobre una de las camas, haciéndola crujir. Observó el techo de la misma forma que lo hacía cada vez que se quedaba conversando hasta tarde con Loa y Dorochet, hasta que ellos se durmieran. Ya no podría conversar más con Loa, y Dorochet había estado a punto de correr la misma suerte. Suspiró. No se había dado tiempo para aliviarse por la supervivencia de su amigo. Continuó recorriendo vagamente con la vista las numerosas manchas de humedad que habían terminado arruinando la antigua pintura, esta vez preguntándose como tantas otras veces por qué alguien se habría molestado en crear algo como él para luego abandonarlo de esa forma tan desalmada. Tenía varias teorías: la primera y más probable era que a su creador no le habían gustado los resultados de su experimento, y no le importó mucho desecharlo cual rico que arroja una comida de mal sabor a la basura. También pensaba que podrían haberlo usado como una simple prueba de destreza, en un intento de demostrar que eran capaces de hacer lo que se proponían, sabiendo de antemano que luego se desharían del resultado. No lograba ponerse de acuerdo acerca de cuál de las dos hipótesis era la peor. Pero tenía una tercera teoría, poco factible, pero que mantenía vivas sus escasas esperanzas. Se imaginaba que su creador había intentado hacer algo de buena fe, con el pequeño problema que desconocía que aquello había resultado bien, ignorando por completo que había dejado abandonado a un ser vivo y consciente. Es por ello que fantaseaba una y otra vez reencontrarse con esa persona, y pedirle el favor de que terminara su deber volviéndolo humano. Era Codicia quien le demostraba continuamente con quizá no tan malos argumentos lo absurda que sonaba aquella idea. Tal vez estuviera en lo cierto.

El sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta lo arrancó de su abstracción. Era Codicia, quien al no oír respuesta entró de improviso al cuarto.

—Vete—le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

Ignorando su petición, se sentó a su lado sobre la cama y se quedó observándolo. Sostenía una bolsa con hielos pegada a su mejilla, la cual había comenzado a hincharse.

—¿Qué quieres?

—No seas tan necio. He recapacitado un poco y pensado en venir a enseñarte algo que según veo aún no has aprendido.

—¿Qué cosa? Espera¿qué demonios haces?

Frunció el entrecejo, confuso, al ver que Codicia se inclinaba sobre él y apoyaba con poco cuidado los labios sobre los suyos. Quedó perplejo ante lo que el hombre hacía, así que aprovechando la inmovilidad del niño, Codicia abrió su boca y lo besó, introduciéndole bruscamente la lengua. No tardó en saborear la sangre de la herida que él mismo le había abierto minutos antes, tras su reciente ataque de furia.

—¡Basta¡No quiero que me enseñes esto¡No quiero saberlo!

—¿Y cómo sabes lo que es si aún no te he hecho nada? Tú sólo quédate quieto.

Sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar, obedeció, sintiendo cómo el otro comenzaba a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja, descendiendo lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Enseguida Codicia lo tomó por las muñecas, haciendo que se incorporase sobre la cama para quitarle la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta. Volvió a recostarlo y continuó deslizando la lengua por su pecho, concentrándose en endurecer los pequeños pezones rosados que resaltaban en su pálida piel, cosa que no le costó mucho trabajo. Levantó un segundo la vista y notó cómo la respiración del pequeño se había acelerado notablemente.

Ira, aún inmóvil y algo tembloroso, volvió a sentir el sabor metálico de los labios de Codicia cuando éste se acomodó a su altura para besarlo nuevamente, esta vez siendo tímidamente correspondido. Éste descendió paulatinamente su mano, presionándole los músculos abdominales, hasta llegar a meterla dentro de sus pantalones, palpando su sexo apenas cubierto por el fino vello de la pubertad. Ira sintió entonces cómo un calor se expandía desde su entrepierna hasta cada extremidad de su cuerpo, y la cara le hervía. Imaginó ingenuamente que así debían sentirse los humanos que padecían fiebre, aunque dudó que fuera tan placentero.

Pero luego, inesperadamente, vino el dolor. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó repentinamente al sentir que Codicia introducía uno de sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo.

—¡Espera¡Eso duele!—exclamó, tomándole la mano y alejándola de aquella sensible zona.

Codicia le sonrió macabramente, y sujetándolo de ambas muñecas con fuerza, lo empujó sobre la cama.

—Es la idea. Sino, no aprenderás nada.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, padeciendo nuevamente la intrusión, aunque en esta ocasión Codicia había decidido utilizar dos dedos. Los introdujo y extraño reiteradas veces, hasta que se detuvo para quitarle las botas y los pantalones, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Él se trepó a la cama y se acomodó sobre su cuerpo mientras se bajaba la cremallera.

—Separa las piernas—le dijo.

Hubo una especie de forcejeo, hasta que logró que lo obedeciera.

—¡Detente!—vociferó Ira, asustado, aunque fue en vano pues Codicia ya había comenzado a hundirse en él. Le tapó la boca para ahogar el resto de sus gritos y pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de su pierna izquierda para levantarla y facilitar así la penetración, mientras luchaba contra su inútil resistencia. El dolor lacerante que Ira sentía en sus entrañas se intensificaba a medida que Codicia aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas. Pero entonces, cuando creía que ya no podría seguir ni un segundo más, el sufrimiento comenzó a ser reemplazado nuevamente por ese extraño calor placentero, y su miembro terminó por endurecerse cuando Codicia continuó con sus caricias.

—Codicia...ah—gimió una vez que su boca fue descubierta.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, a punto de llegar a la cúspide del placer, hasta que de pronto todo se detuvo. Esperaba que Codicia siguiera de alguna otra forma, pero al mirar a su alrededor vio que éste ya se había subido la cremallera y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—¿Eso es todo?—preguntó, desconcertado.

—Claro. Ya he hecho lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Qué te sucede¿Quieres más?—preguntó, observando cómo el niño se mordía el labio inferior y ocultaba la mirada, ruborizándose.—Ah... ¡qué fastidio!—exclamó, y regresó a la cama, esta vez diciéndole a Ira que se diera vuelta, dándole la espalda. Lo penetró rápidamente, arrancándole un delicioso gemido que le produjo una carcajada.

—¿Te gusta?

—S—sí—respondió entre jadeos.

—¿Aún te duele?

—No... continúa, por favor.

Continuó entonces hasta que ambos acabaron, satisfechos. Codicia se arrojó sobre la cama vecina y se encendió un cigarrillo.

—¿Lo ves?—le preguntó en tono sereno mientras concentraba su mirada en el humo que ya se había amontonado sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que a veces algo puede resultarte excesivamente desagradable, pero luego volverse muy provechoso. Los alquimistas le llamamos Equivalencia de Intercambio, je.

—¡¿Eso es lo que querías enseñarme?!—exclamó, consternado.

—¡Por supuesto!—rió.— ¿No te parecen didácticas mis lecciones?

Codicia arrojó al suelo la colilla aún encendida de su cigarrillo y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la salida. –No eres humano, pero al menos tienes sensaciones parecidas—le dijo, y luego se le ensombreció el rostro.—Tendrán que tener más cuidado la próxima vez que se acerquen al Laboratorio 5. Lamento lo de Loa.

—Sí...—respondió Ira desde la cama, y luego volvió a recostarse, desanimado. Había experimentado demasiadas sensaciones esos últimos días, y se sentía extraño.

No supo explicar por qué en ese momento, mientras aún reposaba desnudo entre las sábanas sucias de sudor, un nombre comenzó a zumbarle dentro de la mente.

_...Edward..._

**Continuará...**

* * *

Para los que lo extrañaban, en el próximo capítulo volveremos con nuestro desdichado Edward, no desesperen n.n

¿Querían yaoi¡Les di yaoi! Yo quiero reviews :3

Saludos!


	8. Visitas

**Capítulo 8: Visitas**

Edward dio tres vueltas más en la cama antes de dirigir la mirada al reloj. Faltaban quince minutos para las once de la mañana. Había pasado una noche horrenda, una especie de alternancia entre desvelo y pesadillas, así que agradeció que fuera domingo, su único día libre en la semana. Juntó fuerzas y se levantó de un salto, sabiendo que no evitaría de otra forma permanecer unas dos horas más acostado, devoró un panecillo para apaciguar un poco el hambre antes del almuerzo y salió a la calle.

En casa de Hughes lo esperaban al medio día, así que para no llegar tan temprano decidió matar el tiempo sentándose un rato en el parque. Suspiró, somnoliento, mientras se acomodaba el cabello aún alborotado. Era una mañana bastante calurosa, y el cielo despejado parecía predecir que la tarde sería menos soportable todavía. A unos cuantos metros suyo, una mujer joven acompañaba dos niños pequeños, quienes importándoles poco las altas temperaturas, corrían divertidos tras una pelota. Sus cabellos eran de un color castaño oscuro, ondulados y brillantes, al igual que los de su madre, y por sus grandes semejanzas familiares y sus risas claras y contagiosas, parecían más bien salidos de un alegre cuento infantil, de esos que inventan los padres a sus hijos antes de dormir. Se les quedó mirando, embobado, y sin saber exactamente por qué, tuvo ganas de llorar. "_Lo siento, Al, lo siento"_ susurró para sí, contemplándose las manos, sucias, embarradas. Se sintió diminuto e inútil bajo el sol ardiente. Imbécil.

—¿Edward?

Gracia estaba de pie frente suyo, llevando una bolsa del mercado en sus brazos.

—¿Qué haces¡Te calcinarás si te quedas más tiempo aquí sentado!

Edward fingió una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.

—Ah... es que salí temprano de casa y no quería ir antes de la hora que Hughes me había dicho. Aunque ahora que me doy cuenta, creo que se me hizo algo tarde.

—No hay problema—le dijo la mujer, risueña.—La comida aún no está lista, pero al menos dentro de la casa estará más fresco. Ven.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hablando nimiedades, hasta llegar a la residencia de los Hughes. Allí, Maes se entretenía ayudando a su hija a armar un rompecabezas. Gracia pretendió enfadarse con él por no haber vigilado la comida como le había pedido.

—Lo siento, supongo que me distraje—se disculpó, rascándose la nuca.—¿Cómo estas, chico?

—Disfrutando de mi feriado—respondió en tono cansino mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

—Ese asunto de la pandilla te tiene de los pelos¿verdad?—le preguntó, tomando asiento a su lado.

Gracia les sirvió algo fresco de tomar y luego se dirigió a la cocina, seguida por Elysia.

—Ya se nos escaparon tres veces, y no tenemos ni un solo dato acerca de su paradero. Más bien parece una pandilla de espectros. Al menos, la última vez creo que logramos que no se salieran con la suya, aunque fue raro.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno... de la nada nos avisaron que algunos de los tipos que buscábamos aparecerían en los alrededores del Laboratorio 5, un sitio que era utilizado hace muchos años para investigaciones del Ejército, pero ahora está abandonado. Lo extraño fue que nos dieron órdenes explícitas de que no entráramos al Laboratorio, sino que los esperásemos afuera. Y bueno, nos dirigimos allí en el automóvil de Havoc, y apenas nos dividimos para buscarlos por los alrededores, los encontramos. Huyeron enseguida. Entonces llegó ese tal... Basque Gran creo que se llama, y se nos ordenó retirarnos de inmediato. La verdad no entiendo para qué nos encargan investigar acerca de esto y luego pretenden ocultarnos todo. Roy parecía un poco alterado también.

Hughes lo escuchaba con atención, asintiendo con la cabeza de vez en cuando, y al terminar, se encogió de hombros.

—Entiendo...—se volteó en dirección a la cocina para asegurarse que su esposa aún estuviera allí, y luego dijo:—Hay algo muy sospechoso en todo este asunto. Creo que es más grave de lo que parece. El Departamento de Investigaciones también se está encargando.

—¿Tu departamento? Creí que querían involucrar a la menor cantidad de gente posible.

—Bueno—carraspeó.—Me expresé mal. En realidad yo lo estoy investigando un poco por mi cuenta. Ayer descubrí una extraña llamada no identificada que se recibió en la oficina del Fürer minutos antes que los enviaran a ustedes.

—No sabía que tuvieses acceso a semejante información—se sorprendió Edward.

—Shh—Hughes bajó la voz.—No se supone que la tenga. Pero créeme cuando te digo que algo me huele mal, y no es cualquier tontería.

Iban a continuar hablando, pero Gracia se acercó con el almuerzo y ambos supieron que era hora de callar. Mientras comían, Edward sonreía en silencio, escuchando a su amigo relatar las nuevas cosas que había aprendido Elysia. Éste aseguraba que era una niñita muy inteligente en comparación a los de su edad.

—¿Y tú qué nos cuentas, Ed?—le preguntó Gracia en un momento.—Te ves bastante cansado.

Le contó entonces que las cosas con el Fénix de Plata no estaban yendo del todo bien. Sentía muchas ganas de confesarles que su mayor preocupación tenía que ver con que había descubierto que uno de los integrantes de la pandilla que debía detener se veía y oía igual a su hermano pequeño, y que ese asunto le estaba carcomiendo los sesos, aunque prefirió guardárselo. Suponía que ellos serían oyentes más comprensivos de lo que había sido Roy, pero había decidido no compartir aquello con nadie más, pues luego de meditarlo por varios días había llegado a aceptar la posibilidad de que sólo se tratase de una pasada cruel que le estaba jugando la mente a causa del estrés sufrido esos días.

—¿Hace cuánto que no visitas tu pueblo? Quizás te haría bien distenderte un poco. Deberías pedirle a Roy que te conceda algunos días libres cuando las cosas se calmen un poco.

—Bueno...—respondió, revolviéndose en su asiento.—A decir verdad, hace más de un año que no voy. No me trae buenos recuerdos ir a Rizembul.

—Oh, entiendo. Igual creo que deberías tomarte unas vacaciones. Eres joven, podrías conocer a alguna chica bonita.

—No, gracias—refunfuñó.—No necesito más problemas.

Hughes rió.

—Bueno, vives quejándote de la actitud de Roy, pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás.

Edward permaneció pensativo unos instantes, mientras contemplaba cómo algunas migas del pastel que acababan de comer se volaban a causa de la potencia del ventilador. Hubiese gustado quedarse un rato más, pero sabía que era el único día en que Hughes podía disfrutar en familia, así que tomó sus cosas y saludó a todos. Gracia le dijo que podía volver cuando quisiese.

Una vez en su casa, buscó un bloc de hojas y una pluma, y se sentó frente al escritorio. La temperatura no había descendido un solo grado, así que abrió la ventana y encendió un pequeño ventilador de pie y se acomodó, tronándose los dedos. Sobre el primer renglón de una de las hojas escribió lentamente un nombre: Winry.

Luego se detuvo, manteniendo la punta de la pluma aún sobre la última letra escrita. Levantó la vista y miró hacia la calle, preguntándose qué diría su vieja amiga de la infancia al recibir una carta suya después de tanto tiempo sin noticias. Sonrió con nostalgia cuando un agradable recuerdo de la época en que jugaban juntos, Alphonse, Winry y él en el jardín de su casa, le vino a la memoria. Su sonrisa se borró casi al instante.

Bruscamente, se puso de pie, arrugó el papel y lo arrojó a la basura.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Oh, bueno. Parece que a muchos no les convenció la idea del Codiciax"Alphonse". ¡Pero qué poca tolerancia a las cosas nuevas! Igual está bien, no será el único lemon ni la única pareja... aunque a mí personalmente me encanta xD

Gracias por los reviews, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Saludos!


	9. Amistad

**Capítulo 9: Amistad**

—No.

—Vamos, es sólo una pequeña cooperación lo que te estoy pidiendo. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse.

—¿Pequeña cooperación¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? Opino que deberías dejar de lado tu obsesión y pensar un poco más en tu familia.

—Mi familia está bien, no la metas en esto. Sabes que no sirvo para hacer oídos sordos como tú.

—Entonces ocúpate solo de tus locuras.

—Tendré que hacerlo si no me ayudas.

—No. Definitivamente no puedo hacer lo que me pides.

°°¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤°°

En el Cuartel General, todo permanecía en silencio. Era la hora del cambio de personal, y los que ya llevaban buen tiempo trabajando allí sabían perfectamente que, en ese momento, los pocos que no volvían a sus casas y quedaban de guardia se encontraban o demasiado ocupados en sus tareas, o demasiado aburridos como para mantenerse en sus puestos asignados y no tentarse de recorrer los pasillos en busca de algún que otro compañero que los entretuviese. Hughes había notificado que se quedaría horas extras para terminar con el papelerío de poca relevancia que le había quedado pendiente. Nadie tuvo objeción alguna.

El Teniente Coronel saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a un par de oficiales que montaban guardia en el corredor principal, y se metió en el tocador. Encerrado en uno de los cubículos, tomó la pequeña llave que había conseguido y suspiró, decidido. Sus corazonadas raras veces habían sido equivocadas, por ello había aprendido a confiar y seguir su instinto. Sólo haría una minuciosa investigación, y luego podría dormir tranquilo sabiendo que de cierta forma habría hecho algo bueno por el país en donde vivían su esposa e hija. Se asomó por la puerta que daba al corredor y, asegurándose que los guardias estuviesen lo suficientemente alejados y distraídos, se precipitó hacia una de las oficinas. Colocó la llave en la cerradura lo más rápido que sus manos le permitieron e ingresó en la oscuridad del cuarto, cerrando velozmente la puerta tras de sí. Permaneció inmóvil durante algunos instantes, seguro de que nadie lo hubiese visto entrar. De pronto, el temor de estar cometiendo una seria locura lo asaltó, recordando las palabras que le habían dicho esa misma mañana. Pero había llegado demasiado lejos como para arrepentirse. Encendió la pequeña linterna que llevaba consigo y se dispuso a buscar entre los papeles la pista que necesitaba. Tan sólo debía hallar el lugar de donde provenía la misteriosa llamada a la oficina del Fürer y así confirmar o refutar sus sospechas. No sonaba tan complicado ahora que había llegado hasta allí.

—¿Encontraste algo interesante?

Hughes se dio media vuelta de un salto, profiriendo por poco un grito a causa del susto. Se agachó para tomar la linterna que había dejado caer y alumbró al frente, iluminando el rostro sereno del Coronel.

—¡Roy!—suspiró.—¡Casi me matas de un infarto!

—Perdóname—le respondió, acercándose al montón de papeles que Hughes había estado husmeando.

—En verdad no te oí entrar, menos mal que eras tú. Creí que no querías involucrarte en esto.

Roy lo miró, adoptando una expresión indescifrable, la cual desapareció enseguida, siendo reemplazada por una cálida sonrisa. —Eres mi amigo¿verdad? He venido a ayudarte con tu investigación.

Continuó revisando los archivos de llamadas, y luego tomó una de las hojas, la dobló en cuatro partes y se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Hughes, por su parte, acercó aún más la linterna al Coronel, provocando que sus facciones, empalidecidas por la luz clara, le dieran un aspecto fantasmagórico.

—Bien, ya es hora de irnos—dijo Roy.

—¿Qué quieres decir¿Qué encontraste?

—Quiero decir que tengo lo necesario para evitar que continúes entrometiéndote en mi carrera.

Desenfundó el arma y le apuntó al pecho. Hughes pensaba en su hija en el momento en que el sonido de un disparo resonó por todo el Cuartel General.

°°¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤°°

Codicia paseaba nervioso por la sala. Se movía a gran velocidad, su brazo derecho flexionado sobre el abdomen y cuatro dedos de su mano izquierda apoyados en los labios, formando con su andar la perfecta figura de un ocho. Gritaba a la gente desparramada a su alrededor que callara cada vez que creía que alguien iba a abrir la boca.

Por su paciente personalidad, era bastante difícil llegar a irritar a Codicia. Pero su humor cambiaba radicalmente y se le ponían los pelos de punta cuando enviaba a Kimblee en una empresa, o esperaba que éste regresara. Zolf Kimblee era el único contacto que poseía dentro del Ejército. No era de un rango muy elevado, pero le era suficiente para enterarse de algún que otro dato importante, e incluso para sembrar falsas pistas que ayudaran a mantener a su pandilla a salvo en el Devil's Nest. También les resultaba más fácil hacer cooperar a algunos civiles teniendo a un militar de su lado que les inspirara confianza. Se habían conocido muchos años atrás, cuando ambos estudiaban para ser aprobados como Alquimistas Estatales. No se sorprendieron demasiado la noche que, pasados de copas, se confesaron mutuamente que las intenciones de ambos distaban mucho del deber de un Alquimista Estatal de servir a su país. Kimblee era un asesino por naturaleza, y no veía la hora de que estallara la guerra. Estaba enamorado del dinero y del lujo casi tanto como Codicia, y juntos idearon la manera de enriquecerse a costas del Ejército cuando se les diera la mínima oportunidad. Pero Codicia no logró pasar el examen, y la rebelión del Este los separó durante largo tiempo. Kimblee había regresado de allí con fuertes acusaciones de crímenes de guerra, y hubiese sido condenado a muerte si no fuera por la absolución que le otorgó el nuevo gobierno a último momento. Una vez en libertad, no tardó en volver a contactar a Codicia, quien ya se encontraba al mando de la pandilla, y decidió unírseles para retomar sus antiguos planes.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, dando la sucesión de golpes que formaban el santo y seña de la pandilla, indicando que no se trataba de ningún extraño. El jefe se abalanzó hacia la entrada y ordenó que abrieran.

—¡Kimblee!—exclamó, dando un suspiro de alivio.—De nuevo se te ha hecho tarde.

—Lo sé, lo sé—dijo el hombre mientras entraba a la guarida. Vestía un elegante traje bordó, cosa que contrastaba con el aspecto informal que le daba la larga coleta castaña y su andar despreocupado. Se sentó en la barra y se sirvió una medida de ron. –Tuve algunos problemas con el tipo del que te conté, pero finalmente accedió a darme la información. Además de que el enfrentamiento con los campesinos en ese insignificante pueblo al que me enviaron para poner orden fue más complicado de lo que imaginé. En verdad estaban furiosos. Por suerte tuve la oportunidad de poner en práctica cosas que ya extrañaba. Tú sabes, explosiones, hacer volar gente y eso.

Codicia bufó.

—Por el retraso con el que vienes, creí que ya tendrías todo listo.

—Tú quédate tranquilo. Coincidimos telefónicamente que pasado mañana me diría el paradero del Doctor Marcoh. El resto puedes encomendárselo a Ira, de seguro no tendrá problemas.

Zolf se sirvió otra copa, bebió con rapidez y se puso de pie, diciendo que tenía cosas qué hacer.

—¿Tan rápido te vas?—refunfuñó el otro.—Hace ya varios meses que no salimos a divertirnos durante la noche. ¿Qué demonios tienes que hacer?

—Je, yo tengo un horario que cumplir, no como cierta persona que se la pasa todo el día haciendo nada mientras sus siervos se ensucian las manos.

—Oh, perdón—rió.—Había olvidado que a ti sí te admitieron como perro de los militares. Parece que llevas la correa bien tirante, Alquimista Carmesí.

Kimblee le dedicó una expresión divertida con sus brillantes ojos felinos y luego se fue, sabiendo que probablemente extrañaría las largas noches de juerga con su viejo compañero.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Quise subir rápido este capítulo porque coincido en que el anterior capítulo fue bastante corto y no pasaron muchas cosas. Espero que éste les haya gustado :3

Saludos!


	10. Deberes y Obligaciones

Disculpen la demora. La falta de reviews me produjo el típico síntoma de "oh, esto apesta", pero al fin me decidí a continuar. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Deberes y obligaciones**

—¿Sabes? A veces, muy ocasionalmente, me pregunto si lo que hago no es desperdiciar mi tiempo en sueños. Y cada vez que me lo pregunto, termino pensando en la gente que me rodea. Va y viene por el mundo, ocupándose de asuntos que creen importantes, intentando hacer lo mejor que pueden con lo que les fue dado y con lo que quizá, si tienen suerte, puedan llegar a conseguir. Muriéndose, literalmente, por correr en contra del reloj. Y luego, la nada. Llegan al final sin haber logrado la mitad de lo que alguna vez se propusieron, exhaustos, cobardemente satisfechos algunos. Unos pocos habrán vivido intensamente, alcanzado la felicidad, ganado fortunas, conquistado imperios... para finalmente ser devorados por la tierra, descompuestos por los mismos microorganismos que descomponen a un vegetal o a un perro sarnoso. Patético. Yo no quiero morir. Mis expectativas no son tan mediocres. No creo en Dios ni en todas esas patrañas que se han inventado para salvarse de caer en la desesperanza de la nada inevitable. No puedo conformarme con semejante vulgaridad. No puedo conformarme con nada, de hecho. ¿Y sabes qué, pequeño? Soy perfectamente consciente de ello. No puedo morir sin antes haberlo poseído todo, y todo es demasiado como para poseerlo durante la corta vida de un hombre.

Desprendió la mirada del techo y la dirigió al sonrojado rostro del falso niño, quien rítmicamente se hundía entre sus piernas. Lo tomó de las mejillas con ambas manos y lo hizo detener su labor, obligándole a verlo a los ojos.

—¿Comprendes lo que digo?

Ira asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Vamos! No tienes por qué mentirme a mí—dijo, y luego chasqueó la lengua.— ¿Justamente tú ibas a comprenderme?

Sosteniéndolo por la cintura, lo puso de pie, y luego lo sentó sobre su miembro erecto, descendiéndolo lentamente. Ira gimió.

—Supongo que cuando cumplamos tu caprichito de volverte humano, comprenderás. Por cierto, quiero que me traigas a Edward Elric.

—¿A... Edward?

Codicia continuó penetrándolo despacio, como era su costumbre: frío, distante, pero aún así, intenso. Luego, sin separarse de él, se arrojó al suelo, colocando las dos piernas del homúnculo sobre sus hombros, aumentando levemente la velocidad.

—Yo también he hecho mi tarea... Decidí averiguar un poco sobre el Alquimista Estatal del que tanto hablabas, y me llevé la grata sorpresa de que se trata del hijo de Hohenheim de Luz. Si tenemos suerte, será tan talentoso como su padre... y tendrá muchas ganas de compartirnos ese talento.

Ira cerró los ojos con fuerza y se soltó del cuello de Codicia.

—N-no puedo hacerlo.

Entonces, el hombre sonrió burlonamente, deteniéndose de repente dentro de su cuerpo.

—Oh, claro que podrás. Estoy seguro que no te costará nada.

Y se separó de él con brusquedad, sabiendo que el pequeño no se resistiría a cumplir con lo que se le mandaba. Humano o no, las ambiciones son siempre demasiado tentadoras como para desistir de ellas.

—De acuerdo...—asintió Ira en un murmullo.

°°¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤°°

El riguroso calor de esos últimos días había culminado en un fuerte temporal que amenazaba con echar el cielo abajo. La mañana estaba bastante avanzada, pero todo indicaba que de seguir así el clima, el sol no asomaría un solo rayo, dejando a Ciudad Central oculta bajo un techo de negras nubes tormentosas. Edward se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre para cerrar la única ventana de su departamento antes que su escritorio y el desorden que reinaba sobre él terminaran por arruinarse, cuando a través de los vidrios empapados divisó cómo un grupo de militares descendía de un gran vehículo estacionado frente a su acera. No supo adivinar la razón de su inesperada visita, así que se vistió lo más rápido que pudo con lo primero que halló, bastante disgustado, y bajó a su encuentro. Entre los militares reconoció a Basque Gran, el mismo tipo que había interrumpido su operativo en el Laboratorio 5. Ninguno lucía expresión agradable en el rostro, cosa que no sorprendía demasiado, ni tampoco se disculparon con el joven por haber ido a su casa tan temprano sin siquiera avisar.

—Necesitamos hacerte algunas preguntas con respecto al Teniente Coronel Hughes—dijo Basque Gran una vez refugiados en el húmedo pasillo de la residencia.—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

—El domingo a la tarde, cuando fui a su casa a almorzar. ¿Por qué?

El hombre guardó en su bolsillo el pañuelo con el que había estado secando las gotas de su calvicie, y luego sacó una pequeña libreta en donde anotó algunas palabras.

—Y ya que veo que mantenías una relación con él fuera del trabajo¿tienes idea si estaba involucrado en alguna empresa peligrosa¿Algo que consideres que pudo traerle problemas?

Ante el interrogatorio del sujeto, Edward intentó que su mueca de preocupación fuera confundida por una de sorpresa. Procuró que su respuesta sonara lo menos nerviosa posible, recordando lo que había hablado hacía dos días en casa de Maes.

—No. No tengo idea de qué habla.

Basque Gran lo escrutó con la mirada, arqueando ambas cejas, provocándole un leve aumento a su ritmo cardíaco. Tras la reiteración de la pregunta, el joven se puso serio, intentando demostrar algo de enfado por la falta de confianza, y aseguró nuevamente no saber nada acerca del asunto. Nadie le respondió cuando volvió a preguntar qué había sucedido.

—Bien... Por ahora ponte el uniforme y ven de inmediato al Cuartel General. Allí continuaremos con el interrogatorio—ordenó antes de retirarse, seguido por los otros dos militares que lo acompañaban. Ni siquiera le ofrecieron alcanzarlo en automóvil para salvarlo de la lluvia, que cada vez se hacía más gruesa.

Edward no dejó pasar un solo segundo más y corrió a su departamento a cambiarse de ropa. Mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia el Cuartel General, haciendo lo posible para que su paraguas no fuese arrastrado por las poderosas ráfagas de viento, la preocupación se agitaba cada vez más dentro de su pecho. Imaginaba que Hughes había decidido comenzar su investigación con respecto al Laboratorio 5 y la llamada a la oficina del Fürer, y que había sido descubierto en el proceso. Sabía que de ser ese el caso, querría defender de la forma que fuese a su amigo, pero no se le ocurría cómo. Porque, después de todo, Hughes era culpable. De ninguna manera habría sospechado que no sería necesaria ningún tipo de defensa.

Cuando llegó a destino, el tumulto que se sucedía allí dentro era visible incluso desde la calle. Varios oficiales se hallaban en la puerta principal, sus rostros ensombrecidos mientras hablaban en un mismo tono apagado. Pensó que la cosa debía haber sido realmente grave si todos estaban enterados del asunto, pero no quiso preguntarle a cualquiera. Roy de seguro sabría explicarle qué había sucedido exactamente. Entró a su oficina sin haberse detenido a golpear la puerta, completamente devorado por la ansiedad. El Coronel se hallaba de pie frente a la ventana, observando la lluvia con una tranquilidad asombrosa.

—Al fin llegaste, Acero—dijo, dándose media vuelta.—Raro de ti tan temprano.

—Déjate de estupideces. ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí dentro? Basque Gran acaba de ir a mi departamento para interrogarme acerca de Hughes.

—Siéntate.

—No entiendo qué sucede aquí. Nadie ha querido decirme qué demonios sucede.

—Acero.

—Y todo este escándalo...

—Acero.

—Interrogarme sobre Hughes. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho un tipo tan bonachón como él?

—Hughes está muerto.

—Es una loc... ¿qué?

Edward se llevó instintivamente una mano a la cabeza, no pudiendo dar crédito a lo que oía. Roy tomó asiento frente a su escritorio, pidiéndole a Edward que hiciera lo mismo, cosa que aceptó, aún boquiabierto.

—Hallaron su cuerpo ayer en la noche, cubierto de papeles en la Oficina de Archivos, junto con los de otros dos oficiales. Aún no se sabe quién ni por qué lo asesinó, ni qué hacía en ese lugar. Creemos que estaba involucrado con algún asunto ilícito, quizá con la pandilla que estamos investigando.

—¡No!—lo interrumpió Edward de un grito, alterado.—No digas eso. No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso de tu mejor amigo.

Roy cerró suavemente los ojos, en un gesto de disgusto y escasez de paciencia.

—Aquí no se trata de amistad. Estamos hablando de un caso serio, y como el Coronel que soy no puedo confundir mi trabajo con la relación personal que pude haber mantenido con Hughes.

El joven alquimista cerró fuertemente el puño, intentando serenarse ante la repulsión que sentía hacia el sujeto que tenía enfrente. Quiso descifrar algún dejo de tristeza en su endurecido rostro, pero ningún rasgo humano parecía vislumbrarse en él, cosa que le produjo una especie de furia combinada con lástima hacia el fallecido Teniente Coronel.

—¿Cuándo... cuándo es el entierro?—preguntó con un hilo de voz, evitando mirarle a los ojos.

—No lo sé, pero tú no podrás asistir.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—inquirió, sobresaltado.

—Irás al sur en busca del Doctor Tim Marcoh, y me traerás toda la información sobre la Piedra Filosofal que él tenga.

—¿Y qué hay con Hughes¿No me concierne a mí la investigación según tus malditas acusaciones?

—No—le respondió secamente.—Acabas de demostrarme tu falta de profesionalismo en el asunto, así que me encargaré de designar a otros para que investiguen su asesinato. Si llega a ser cierta la vinculación con la pandilla, sólo entonces pensaré en dejarlo en tus manos.

Edward se puso de pie y le dirigió un saludo marcial, más bien como ironía que como muestra de respeto. Salió del Cuartel General con la orden de partir en busca del Doctor Marcoh esa misma tarde, consciente de que cualquier intento de protesta sería en vano. Pensó en ir a ver a Gracia para darle el pésame, pero se sintió idiota al no saber exactamente qué decir a la desdichada mujer y a su pequeña hija. En cambio, se dejó caer al suelo, bajo la lluvia, intentando que las gotas que se estrellaban despiadadas sobre su rostro le aclararan sus confusas ideas, aunque su mente sólo parecía estar cada vez más y más perturbada.

**Continuará…**


	11. Doctor Marcoh

¡Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews! Acá sigue la historia:

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Doctor Marcoh**

Preparar la valija no le costó casi nada de trabajo. Tan sólo tomó una muda de ropa por si tenía la necesidad de quedarse varios días, se vistió con un pantalón y camiseta negra, cubriéndose con un largo saco rojo, y partió en dirección a la estación para tomar el tren que lo llevaría al sur. La tormenta había cesado momentáneamente, pero las altas nubes plomizas aún se alzaban amenazantes, y el viento soplaba con la misma intensidad con la que lo había hecho durante toda la mañana. Mientras se oía el sonoro pitido de la locomotora y el tren comenzaba a moverse, Edward se creyó un cobarde. No podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de la inconsolable viuda y su hija, ahora sin padre, cuyos llantos no había tenido el valor de escuchar. Y cuanto más lo pensaba, mayor era la culpa que se gestaba en su interior, lacerándolo.

El viaje fue incómodo, y durante los cortos lapsos que logró conciliar el sueño, sufrió de pesadillas de las cuales poco recordaba, despertando aún más angustiado de lo que ya se sentía. En una de ellas reconoció el rostro de Alphonse, pálido como el de un espectro, cubierto de lágrimas, rogándole que lo recordara. Otra trataba del entierro de Hughes, el cual se llevaba a cabo en el cementerio de Rizembul, su pueblo natal, junto a las tumbas de su madre y de su hermano. Suspiró, aliviado, al llegar a la estación en la que debía bajar. Descendió con torpeza, algo atontado por las largas horas de inactividad.

-Doctor Marcoh, Doctor Marcoh-se repetía para sí, sin saber con exactitud cómo encontraría la casa de dicho doctor.

Según Roy, el Doctor Tim Marco era un desertor que había huido tiempo después de terminar la Rebelión del Este, llevándose consigo la importante investigación que había estado llevando a cabo. Afortunadamente, alguien del Ejército se había enterado por casualidad de su escondite, y si tenían suerte, todo aquello serviría además de carnada para la pandilla que, al menos por lo que habían entendido, también buscaba esa clase de información. Dio unas cuantas vueltas por el pequeño pueblo rural en el que supuestamente habían visto al fugitivo, imaginando que no le sería fácil convencerlo para que lo acompañase a Ciudad Central. Roy había sido bastante claro al mencionarle que estaba autorizado a utilizar la fuerza en caso de encontrar resistencia, cosa que no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Prefería, de alguna u otra forma, hacerlo entrar en razón antes de recurrir a la violencia. Fue luego de caminar durante un largo rato cuando se le ocurrió preguntarle a una anciana acerca de la persona que buscaba. La anciana le sonrió cándidamente, acentuando las numerosas arrugas de su rostro, y le respondió que no conocía a ningún Tim Marcoh.

-Sin embargo-dijo-si necesitas un doctor, puedes ir a visitar al Doctor Mauro.

-¿Doctor Mauro?

-Es el único doctor que tenemos en el pueblo. En verdad es muy bueno, y no te cobrará ni un centavo. No sé qué es lo que hace, pero utiliza esa... mh... _luz_, y es capaz de curar cualquier dolencia. Desde que él llegó, no me han vuelto a doler los huesos una sola vez. ¡Difícil de creer, pero cierto!

-Por supuesto que le creo-sonrió, y luego le agradeció a la mujer por los datos, sabiendo que había hallado lo que buscaba.

El lugar indicado era una humilde casa de madera ubicada casi a las afueras del pueblo. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años y semblante amable salió de ella apenas Edward llamó a la puerta.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, jovencito?

-¿Es usted el Doctor Mauro? Verá... –continuó luego de que el otro asintiera-Mi nombre es Edward y soy un estudiante de medicina. He oído mucho acerca de usted en los pueblos de alrededor. Me gustaría mucho platicar con usted acerca de la materia, si no le molesta.

El doctor abrió grande los ojos en un gesto de incredulidad, y se sonrojó un poco.

-Vaya... no sabía que fuera famoso en otros pueblos-rió.-Claro que no me molesta, en absoluto. Ven, pasa.

Lo invitó a sentarse en la pequeña mesa del comedor y le ofreció algo de té, cosa que Edward aceptó gustoso, pues no había bebido ni comido nada desde su partida de Central. Mientras el hombre preparaba una especie de cena improvisada, el joven inspeccionó con la mirada su hogar, sin poder identificar nada que confirmara sus sospechas acerca de la verdadera identidad del sujeto.

-Y bien¿de qué te gustaría hablar?-preguntó Mauro una vez que se sentó él también a la mesa.

-Bueno, he oído de algunos pacientes que usted hace maravillas curándolos con una especie de _luz_. Eso me tiene muy intrigado, por eso no pude evitar venir hasta aquí para preguntarle en persona.

-Entiendo... Pero eso a lo que te refieres no es simple medicina. Además de doctor, también soy un alquimista, por eso puedo combinar ambas cosas y hacer lo que hago. Y créeme, chico, la alquimia es algo difícil de aprender, pero más difícil aún es conformarse con utilizarla para el bien de la humanidad.

El Doctor Mauro se le quedó viendo fijo, como intentando comunicarle con la mirada que aquello era un asunto serio. Edward, en cambio, intentó mostrarse lo más desentendido posible.

-Y dígame, doctor. Ya que tanto sabe de esto¿nunca pensó en viajar a un lugar con mayores recursos? Como Ciudad Central, allí de seguro podría conseguir un trabajo bien pago.

Ante aquellas palabras, las cuales sonaban demasiado inocentes, el rostro del hombre se oscureció.

-Tengo una deuda que pagar-dijo tras un largo silencio.

Luego, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina, diciendo que debía sacar la comida del fuego. Edward le preguntó si tenía un teléfono, y Mauro le respondió que había uno en su dormitorio y que lo usara sin problemas. –Tienes suerte, pues soy uno de los pocos que tiene teléfono en el pueblo. Mucha gente viene a hacer llamadas de vez en cuando.

Levantó el tubo y marcó rápido un número. Enseguida lo atendió aquella voz que le era inconfundible. Dudó un instante antes de hablar.

-Soy Edward, estoy en la casa del Doctor Marcoh. Ha estado viviendo bajo un nombre falso, pero no tengo dudas de que se trata de él.

Iba a continuar hablando para dar más detalles de su hallazgo, pero la voz del doctor lo interrumpió de pronto.

-Cuelga ese teléfono-dijo mientras le apuntaba con una gran escopeta al pecho. Tanto sus manos como su voz temblaban considerablemente, pero Edward no quiso darle una razón para disparar, así que obedeció enseguida y se dio media vuelta.

-Tengo órdenes de llevarlo a Ciudad Central, Doctor Marcoh. Depende de usted cooperar o no conmigo, y en verdad me disgustaría mucho que esto terminara en un enfrentamiento inútil.

-¡Cierra la boca!-exclamó, acercándosele más con su arma.-¡No me obligarán a volver allí¡No me obligarán a continuar cometiendo aquellas atrocidades¡Prefiero morir!

Edward intentó serenarse para dar con alguna idea que le permitiese hacer entrar a Marcoh en razón. Pero en verdad se sentía asustado, pues jamás había tratado con una persona tan alterada como la que tenía enfrente, y lo peor es que no sabía cómo podría llegar a reaccionar. Entonces, como si la cosas no pudieran ir peor, inesperadamente las luces se apagaron, y se escuchó un disparo. El corazón de Edward dio un vuelco, y antes de que pudiese hacer nada, sintió cómo de un tirón brusco le hacían añicos su brazo mecánico. Se sucedieron algunos sonidos en la oscuridad total, y cuando Marcoh regresó al cuarto con una lámpara de aceite, no terminó de comprender lo que ocurría allí dentro: otro muchacho, aún más joven, le había quitado la escopeta, la cual ahora apuntaba directamente a la cabeza de Edward.

-¿Qué... qué significa esto¿Quién eres tú?

-Lo siento, pero no he venido a hacer sociales-le respondió.-¡Pero mira qué buena suerte tengo! Tan solo me proponía seguir a Edward Elric, y ahora me encuentro también con el Doctor Tim Marcoh. Matar dos pájaros de un tiro le dicen¿no?

Edward lo miró, atónito, sin saber qué decir y estando completamente indefenso sin su brazo.

-Bien, ahora, doctor: o me dice adónde esconde sus investigaciones, o le vuelo los sesos. Supongo que no querrá sumar una muerte más a su pesada conciencia.

Marcoh observó la expresión confusa de Edward y se encogió de hombros, encontrándose entre la espada y la pared. –Te lo diré, pero prométeme que no le harás nada.

Ira sonrió.

-Como bien dijo Edward: depende de usted.

**Continuará...**


	12. Falso Contacto

Dos años después... (literalmente).

Husmeando entre documentos viejos encontré esto. Releí todo el fic y le tomé cariño. No me acordaba que tuviese tantos capítulos sin subir. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero ya que está escrito... aquí lo tienen.

¿Todavía hay gente por acá?

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Falso Contacto**

El sonido del disparo había alborotado a algunos perros de alrededor. Varios de los vecinos también lo habían oído, pero como era usual en esa época del año que los cazadores anduviesen por los campos aledaños persiguiendo alguna que otra liebre a altas horas de la noche, nadie se alteró lo suficiente como para distraerse de sus ocupaciones.

Edward se mantenía inmóvil, no pudiendo dar con solución alguna a la inesperada y desafortunada situación en la que ahora se encontraba. Observó con impotencia cómo Marcoh, sudado y tembloroso a causa del miedo y el nerviosismo, se rendía ante la petición del intruso y colocaba ambas manos sobre una de las paredes del dormitorio, revelando un hasta entonces oculto círculo de transmutación. El círculo brilló y se separó en dos partes, dando forma a una puerta que se abrió lentamente en el muro. Detrás de ella, un cuarto secreto albergaba, de la misma forma que el Laboratorio 5, algunos frascos con agua roja y también dos grandes estanterías cargadas de libros y papeles. Ira apoyó el cañón de la escopeta sobre la espalda de Edward y carraspeó al ver que el doctor no se movía.

—Quiero todo lo relacionado con la Piedra Filosofal—dijo, obligándolos a entrar al cuarto.

—Niño, no tienes idea de...

—¡Cállese y haga lo que le digo!

Calló entonces y se dirigió hacia las estanterías, comenzando a buscar entre los libros y manuscritos y formando una pila en el suelo con algunos de ellos. Mientras tanto, Ira seguía cada movimiento suyo, observando de reojo los frascos acomodados sobre una amplia mesa, algo cubiertos de polvo, y sin descuidar tampoco al muchacho que tenía enfrente.

Cuando hubo terminado, Marcoh levantó la pila de libros seleccionados del suelo con ambos brazos y caminó en dirección al dormitorio a paso lento.

—También me llevaré la sustancia roja. Consiga una caja y meta todo allí—le dijo Ira, tomando a Edward del brazo y siguiendo al hombre.—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó al ver que éste se detenía antes de cruzar la puerta. Soltó el brazo de Edward, sin dejar de apuntarle, y se acercó al otro para obligarle a moverse, cosa que no hizo. En cambio, dejó caer los libros al suelo, y, apoyando las manos sobre ellos, los hizo pedazos gracias al círculo que les había dibujado con un trozo de tiza. Los pequeños pedazos de papel volaron por los aires, desconcentrando a Ira por un momento, cosa que Marcoh aprovechó para cerrar la puerta y dejarlos a todos encerrados, quedándose él también del lado de adentro. Entonces, se arrojó torpemente sobre el niño, intentando quitarle la escopeta.

—¡Maldito viejo estúpido! ¡¿Qué te crees que haces?!

—¡No permitiré que nada salga de aquí! ¡No seré responsable de eso!—exclamó con desesperación a la vez que luchaba contra la desproporcionada fuerza del pequeño cuerpo.

Edward se adelantó para ayudar, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada, el arma se disparó por segunda vez.

Ira cayó de espaldas, cubierto de sangre. El espeso líquido carmesí se escurrió por la pared blanca, desparramándose rápidamente alrededor del cuerpo inerte. Edward pasó la mano que le quedaba por su rostro, limpiándose algunas gotas salpicadas, paralizándose ante lo que acababa de suceder, horrorizado.

—Yo...yo no lo maté—tartamudeó Ira.—Él se disparó solo... ¡Lo hizo a propósito!

Ante sus palabras, el alquimista reaccionó violentamente y se abalanzó por detrás, pretendiendo asfixiarlo con el brazo.

—Así que lloriqueas luego de haber matado a una persona. Lo mismo habrás hecho la otra noche, ¡¿Verdad?!

Ira se sujetó suavemente de su brazo con ambas manos, sin oponer resistencia. Aún se encontraba demasiado conmocionado por la imprevista resolución del Doctor Marcoh.

—Anda, inténtalo—le dijo luego con voz calma.—No moriré. No puedo morir como lo hacen los seres humanos.

Edward, aún más furioso, lo empujó como pudo hacia el frente, provocando que éste resbalase con la sangre del suelo y cayese boca arriba. Se trepó rápidamente sobre él y continuó apretándole el fino cuello con su mano izquierda.

—¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Hiciste lo mismo cuando mataste a Hughes?! ¡Dímelo!

Ira sonrió de lado, aparentemente inmune a la falta de aire, cambiando de forma tan repentina de actitud que parecía haberse transformado en alguien totalmente diferente al infante asustado que había sido apenas un instante antes.

—¿Y qué importa si yo lo maté? ¿Buscas venganza? ¿No sabes que no puedes ganar sin dar algo a cambio? Los humanos también están incluidos en ese _algo_.

—¡No hay nada que pueda darse a cambio de una vida humana!—exclamó Edward, aumentando considerablemente la fuerza con la que lo apretaba.

—Créeme que lo sé—respondió, tornándose serio, antes de zafarse de su atacante e inmovilizarlo, sosteniéndolo del brazo por detrás de su espalda. –Eso lo aprendí hace unos días. _Un homúnculo nace tras el fallo de una transmutación humana, pues no existe material alguno en este mundo que pueda intercambiarse por un alma._—recitó mientras se quitaba el cinturón y lo utilizaba para amarrar a Edward a una de las patas de la mesa. –Por esa misma razón, yo carezco de una.—Se aseguró de que no pudiese escapar, y luego se dirigió hacia la pared en donde hacía pocos minutos había estado la puerta para intentar abrirla. Observó detenidamente su superficie, pero en ella no parecía haber nada más allá de la gran mancha de sangre del doctor. Dirigió una mirada de asco al cadáver y lo arrastró con desgano hacia una de las esquinas.

—No podrás abrirla, sólo puede hacerse con alquimia. Si no me hubieses destrozado el brazo, no estaríamos encerrados.

—Si no te hubiese destrozado el brazo, tendría que luchar contigo y podrías llegar a escaparte.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?—replicó con un dejo de angustia en su voz.—Marcoh destruyó lo que había venido a buscar. O al menos gran parte de ello.

Ira emitió una especie de gruñido y continuó inspeccionando la pared. No tardó en confirmar lo dicho por Edward, así que sintiéndose frustrado por no poder hacer nada al respecto, suspiró con pesadez y se sentó en el suelo.

—¿Por qué lo haces?—preguntó Edward de pronto.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Todo esto. Robar, asesinar. ¿Qué es lo que pretende tu pandilla, y por qué te uniste a ellos?

—¡Oh!—exclamó Ira, frunciendo el entrecejo.—¡No me vengas con un sermón de moralidad, Alquimista de Acero!

—No, no me refería a eso.—Hizo una pausa y se dedicó a estudiar los rasgos del ser que se hallaba a unos metros suyo. El espectáculo era macabro, pues la aparente inocencia de su juvenil aspecto contrastaba terriblemente con los restos de sangre esparcidos sobre su piel, cabello, y sus vestiduras de cuero negro.—¿Al menos... al menos recuerdas algo de tu anterior vida? ¿De cuando eras mi hermano menor?

Ira abrió exageradamente los ojos y lo miró, sorprendido. Luego, descendió el rostro y se mantuvo en silencio.

—Lo supuse... No sé para qué pregunté semejante estupidez.

—Sí, solías preguntar muchas estupideces—comenzó a hablar.—Me preguntabas todos los días si extrañaba a mamá. También te gustaba mucho que nos subiéramos al techo de casa para poder observar las estrellas. Se veían bonitas desde allí. A mí casi siempre me daba mucho frío, pero aún así la pasaba bien a tu lado.

Edward oía atentamente cada palabra que salía de su boca. No se animaba a levantar la vista, pues los sucesos recientemente acontecidos le habían gritado en la cara que aquél no podía tratarse de su hermano. No, no del tierno e inocente de Alphonse. Ese era otro. Sin embargo, temía que si lo miraba en ese momento a los ojos, comenzara a creer en fantasmas. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al notar que el pequeño se le acercaba y apoyaba su cabeza suavemente sobre su hombro.

—A—Alphonse...—susurró en contra de su voluntad.—¿Eres tú?

Su captor lo tomó por la barbilla, obligándolo a cruzar la mirada con la suya.

—No—respondió.—Yo no soy Al. No tengo nada que ver con Al. Puede que sea idéntico a él y posea alguno de sus recuerdos, pero mi existencia comenzó en el momento en que tú me transmutaste, intentando revivir a tu hermano. Mi nombre es Ira. No soy Al. Por eso lo mejor será que lo aceptes. Hará las cosas mas fáciles.

—Mis cosas.

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué te preocupas por mí si quieres hacer las cosas fáciles?

—Tienes razón—rió inocentemente.—Supongo que no puedo negar mi procedencia a pesar de todo, ¿verdad?

Edward cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente. Habían pasado cuatro años desde la última vez, pero aún recordaba el inconfundible aroma de su hermano. En ese momento, quiso olvidar todas las adversidades por las que había pasado y estaba pasando, y concentrarse en imaginar que todo estaba bien y su deseo finalmente se había vuelto realidad. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que su mente fuera invadida por aquellas imágenes espantosas que solían acosarlo durante sueños: la Puerta, contenedora de toda la Verdad, tanto fascinante como atroz, y la dolorosa pérdida de sus miembros a cambio de aquél monstruo deforme que creía haber creado. Sintió ganas de gritar, pero la desesperación fue lentamente desapareciendo cuando unos labios fríos pero suaves se posaron tiernamente sobre los suyos.

—Eso también lo recuerdo—dijo Ira, una vez separados.

Ambos sonrieron, pero de pronto, la expresión del homúnculo se endureció. Edward no supo definir la causa de su transformación, aunque enseguida entendió al oír ruidos fuera del cuarto en donde se hallaban encerrados. Alguien había entrado a la casa, y, por la expresión del otro, supo que no era algo que éste estuviese esperando.

**Continuará...?**


End file.
